When The Fun Doesn't Run Out
by bowtiesfrenchfries
Summary: Rose isn't new to S.H.I.E.L.D, but she is new as in working for them. Her Uncle Fury has been kind enough to let her in on a temp job with the corporation. But even on the first day there, Rose finds out the place isn't as professional as it's put out to be. Especially when a certain outcast makes his way in and takes a shining to the new girl. Rated M for Language
1. Chapter 1

Rose moaned groggily, turning over slowly to slap her alarm clock. She had already been awake, but refused to get up. It was one of those days where she just kind of wanted to lay in bed all day and pretend the rest of the world didn't exist. But she had big plans for the day. Rose rolled out of bed carefully and drug her tired body to her bedroom closet. Opening the sliding door, she gazed at her array of clothes, still trying to adjust her eyes to the light.

"God..he didn't even tell me what to wear." She mumbled to herself slightly annoyed. Rose sighed, and reached for a black pencil skirt, a white button down top, and a dark grey vest.

"I guess this will be fine." She continued to talk to herself as she wiggled into her clothes, then headed to the bathroom to fix her hair into a high ponytail and do her makeup. She thought to play it safe, taking a shower the night before. Rose knew she would be an anxious mess so she wanted to have all the time in the world this morning to make sure everything was perfect.

Going to her kitchen, she looked in the fridge briefly before deciding it would probably be best to not eat anything. She felt like throwing up already. Her hands were shaking as she shut the door. Instead, she turned to her sink to get a glass of water. At least it was distracting. She took a sip from her glass and gazed at the New York City scenery outside. Rose had been here enough, but living here was a different story. Growing up on the complete opposite side of the country in San Francisco, it was going to be hard to adjust. Both were major and adored cities but the people were _so different_. Sure she lived in a decent sized penthouse, courtesy of her father's funds, but what was the point of living in such a lavish place when you don't even know a soul that could appreciate the place besides yourself. Rose rolled her eyes, stopping herself from thinking negatively which was just making her all the more nervous. Taking another sip of water, she glanced at the clock above the granite tile counter. It read 11:28 Rose attempted to let out a squeal, but all that came out was a short gurgle from her choking on her water. Spitting in the sink and trying not to die, Rose yanked her purse from one of the chairs in by the kitchen table.

"Oh god nonononononoooo" She whined to herself after regaining her ability to speak. Rose thought she was so smart, deciding to take a shower to save time to get to her appointment on time..but it might have helped if she set her phone alarm properly. In her mind she was still on California time, making her roughly three hours late to her appointment.

"GOD he's going to murder me!" Rose hissed to herself. She hopped to the front door to put her shoes on, and after locking her door as fast as she possibly could she sped down the bustling sidewalk of the big city.


	2. Not So Nervous

Rose sat in the comfortable chair of the waiting lounge, trying not to breathe too loud. She practically flew to the building to get to her appointment...or what might have been left of it. She stood outside of the massive glass siding doors for a few seconds to regain her composure. As soon as she made it in, she did her best to look normal, even though she quickly realized she had to have been the youngest person on that floor. The receptionist was nice to her at least, and guided her to the elevator, telling what floor and where her appointment was held. Rose followed the woman's instructions carefully, and managed to not get lost. Now here she was, waiting on another well dressed woman to call her name.

"Miss Rose, Mr. Fury will see you now." The receptionist called to her in a confident tone, causing Rose to flinch. She was sure the lady saw her nearly jump out of her seat.

"Thank you." Rose replied in a barely audible tone and flashed a small nervous smile. The receptionist led her to a large wooden door, slowly opening it for her. Taking a deep breathe, Rose walked in.

"Thank you" A male voice spoke out to the receptionist, who quickly closed the door, the sound of her heels clicking on the floor as she went back to her desk.

"Sit down." The same male voice spoke out, not looking up from a stack of papers.

Rose obeyed quickly, and plopped in the leather chair in front of a massive desk.

"Uncle Nick I am _sooooooo sorrry!"_ Rose spoke out in a pleading tone when an annoyed Nick Fury didn't speak.

"I didn't get here until really late last night...and I forgot to set my alarm forward 3 hours...so yeah." Rose shrugged, pulling on the fabric of her skirt anxiously.

Nick led out an audible sigh and wiped a hand over his face.

"Oddly enough for you young lady, today has been awfully slow. So you're fine." Nick finally looked up at her.

Rose let out a soft sigh in relief. No matter how much trouble she could be in, which was usually nothing much, Nick was never too harsh on her _._ Rose was so thankful for that.

"So I assume you're going to be showing me around then?"

"That I am. Let's go" Nick agreed and stood up from his chair. Just as he was about to guide his niece back through the door, his cellphone rang.

"Hold on" He murmured to Rose who just nodded and remained seated. Nick was never really a carefree person, but as his relative, Rose was exposed to a more comfortable easy going side of him that she was sure his co-workers hadn't been gifted with yet. Rose had heard some time ago that he was apparently a hard ass on most of the employees, especially The Avengers and other heroes who slipped in and out of here. Maybe with her being around he would let up on everyone...that would be a cool way to get on everyone's good side from the start.

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Nick slammed a hand on the desk, causing Rose to give him a startled, bewildered look.

"No no NO. Not here, not now. ANYTHING BUT THAT. I don't want that idiot here, especially today! Nick hissed in a quieter tone. Rose tilted her head to the side, trying to hear what the other person on the line was saying. They were screaming just as loud as her uncle, but she couldn't make out a single word.

"Fine….3:00 is..fine..just..keep me posted please." Nick finally quieted down, sounding awfully distraught, he hung up the phone.

"So is my dad going to be here" Rose joked giving a small smile.

"No...worse. So much worse. Just...I'm going to have Natasha come up and take my place showing you around, I have to stay here..God help me."

" I hate to say it but I'm relieved. Natasha's so much more fun than you." Rose whispered. She was messing around but honestly she wasn't really joking.

"glad to hear" Nick replied sarcastically. "I'm going to call her up to come get you, but I need you to wait back out there… I need to make some...arrangements." Nick muttered "arrangements"

"Alright, see you later Nick." Rose waved at him, leaving the room. Sitting back out in the waiting room, Rose wondered what was getting her uncle so wound up. She's only seen him treat her dad, his brother like that...but with very valid reason of course. And what was happening at 3? Rose eyes darted around, feeling her anxiety churning with a bit of building adrenaline.

"Today's gunna be fun." She thought to herself with a small smirk.


	3. Discomfort

Natasha showed up after a few minutes of Rose waiting. Rose looked up and gave her a timid smile. Natasha returned with an even bigger smile. Rose really did like her, at least from what she remembered. She stayed with Nick quite a lot in her younger days and Natasha took the liberty of babysitting her. Rose remembered her as something like an older sister, something she always craved to have back at home.

"I hope you remember me." Natasha held her grin.

"Of course I do!" Rose laughed at the taller woman and drew her in for a hug,

" Soooo Nick did mention to everyone you would be working here for a temporary job." Natasha stated, she looked Rose over carefully. The last time she saw her she was about 18, she had grown a lot.

"Yeah, either its a temp job and a massive essay and professional report after 3 months, or the last semester of college spent with my head buried in assignments that I don't really care about…. plus the report and essay. II think...this option might be more in my favor." Rose gave Natasha a sarcastic squint.

"Eh it could be hit or miss" Natasha shrugged jokingly.

"Come on let's get this tour done." Natasha beckoned her to follow.

The tour lasted...very... _very_ long. Natasha took her over almost every single department, since Rose would surely be spending at least a day or two in each one taking notes. But during the painstaking tour, Natasha got the details on Rose's current life. She was going to school for computer programming, hence her temporary job at S.H.I.E.L.D, it was the perfect place with constantly updated devices and all the latest software for nearly everything, ranging from government and military grade use to home alarm system software. It had everything someone would need to get the perfect shoe in on what Rose was going for.

"Uhhh computer programing doesn't really seem like you, Rose." Natasha scoffed.

"I know...but my hands are kinda tied...at least for now. It's not so bad" Rose shrugged while peeking into the halls they continued to pass up.

"Hey what time is it?" Rose asked curiously.

"It's about 2:45...it's been well over an hour. Let's get you back upstairs before Fury calls me thinking I lost you" Natasha laughed a little. Rose nodded in agreement.

They hopped in the elevator heading back to Nick's office, but before the doors could even open, they heard a ruckus going on on the floor. Natasha and Rose gave each other questioning glances. The elevator doors slowly opened, the trademark ring was drowned against the yells of a very upset Nick Fury. Nathasha held Rose back for a moment, taking a peek into the hall, making sure it was safe. When she noticed there was nothing there, she beckoned Rose forward, but made her stay behind her. They both tiptoed to Nick's office, Rose glanced over at reception, noticing the lady was gone. Her breath caught in her throat when she looked forward and she stopped short. Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Thor stood huddled by Nick's closed door looking very disgruntled.

"uhhhhhh" Rose let out accidently, causing the bunch to look up at her.

"Oh you're just in time." An aggravated Tony Stark blurted out.

"A hello would have been nice" Rose whispered to him crossing her arms faking irritation. Formalities between the two weren't needed

"Whats going on?" Natasha frowned and asked the guys. Rose looked into the glass windows of Nick's office and saw a slim dark figure pace past the window once before disappearing. The muffled voices of Nick and someone else could still be heard, but what they were saying was unclear.

"Was that Peter?" Natasha questioned, squinting at the glass.

"Yeah and he brought um...Wade." Steve answered quietly and pointed a thumb at Nick's office door

A look of disbelief and grief took over Natasha's face.

"Oh for the love of…"

"Um…" Rose raised her hand cautiously causing a couple of them to give her questioning looks.

"Who's Wade?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Thor turned to look down at the smaller girl to give an answer "About that..he-"

Thor was cut off short by Nick's door bursting open swinging on the hinges. A red face Peter Parker came out of the room, shuffling to the other side of the waiting room without a word, his face stricken with..anger? Rose had met him many times before, and the last thing she took him as was angry.

Rose turned back to Nick's open door and took a step forward to see who Nick was arguing with, or was arguing with. It was silent for the moment.

Natasha grabbed Rose's arm, fast as lightning and yanked her back. "Don't you even.." she hissed.

"Listen FURY! I don't even want to be here, you don't want me here, so just let me get this done and let's call it a day! We're wasting a beautiful afternoon here!" A loud voice cried out mockingly. Nick remained silent.

"Welll… if that's how you want to be I'll try again tomorrow.. you know you can't escape this...ohhh and I want my pay!" The same voice sounded joyous suddenly.

"What is going on?!" Rose finally snapped trying to get Natasha to release her grip on her arm.

"HEYYYYY guys!" the same voice called out closer. Rose let go of Natasha's hand to finally get a glimpse at who and what was happening. A tall somewhat...but not really spiderman looking guy was hunched over dramatically sulking towards the group. He had a red and black suit and mask, along with an array of guns strapped to his thighs and two katana's strapped to his back.

"What do you want Deadpool.." Natasha grimaced at the guy trudging towards her. She forced Rose behind her back to hide her from the guy. She accidentally loosened her grip for a brief moment, which gave Rose enough time to break free and bound back in the open. Deadpool took a single glance at Rose and quickly stood back up tall, taking a deep breath.

"Oh...well...hello there.." He cooed at Rose.

"Uhh….Hi"

"Don't even SPEAK TO HIM.." Natasha snapped at Rose.

"And you stay away from her." Natasha got in Deadpool's face and pushed her finger into his chest, giving him what should be a fair enough warning.

"Natasha don't be rude to our guest! I just want to introduce myself!" Deadpool scoffed and slapped Natasha's hand away from him and continued towards a confused Rose.

"Sooo you are new here i assume..what's your name?

 _What makes you think she's new?_

"Because I've never seen her before you idiot." Deadpool snapped and looked to his side.

"...Uhh...waaa?" Rose shook her head and frowned. Who on earth was he talking to?

"OH! I'm sorry about that! The voices you know." Deadpool cocked his head slightly and pointed to his temple.

"I uh….actually don't know" Rose shrugged, and backed away a little worried. This guy hears voices? What on earth?

Deadpool chuckled and put his hands on his hips and lurched forward to Rose.

"Well you see it started a looo-" He was cut off suddenly by a loud noise and fell forward in front of Rose's feet. Rose squealed and jumped back covering her mouth with her hands. She peeked up at Natasha who was in a stance with her smoking gun pointing to where Deadpool had been standing. Rose looked back down horrified at the body in front of her, Deadpool sputtering blood from his mouth.

"NATASHA WHAT THE HELL?!" Rose shrieked causing Peter to come back over to check out the ruckus. Rose fell down on her knees in front of Deadpool's body. Struggling to pull him up on her lap. She cradled him and placed her hand over the exit wound, trying to stop the blood.

"WILL ONE OF YOU HELP ME PLEASE?" Rose cried out bewildered.

"Hes fine." A still somewhat irritated Peter replied.

"NO HE'S DYING!" Rose snapped back at him.

"The fool has healing factor, he should be fine in a moment." Nick muttered from his office. Natasha withdrew her gun and nodded in agreement sadly.

"Wait..really?" Rose raised a questioning eyebrow

"Gmfgmghmgff" Rose heard Deadpool's muffled voice below her. He had his face buried deep in her cleavage.

"You have the nicest tits I've ever seen." He mumbled into Rose's chest.

Somehow Rose managed to keep it together mostly, after that statement. The most she did was shove him away and scramble back to her feet.

"Hey..hey Nick..you didn't tell me how pretty your niece was" Deadpool giggled, while rubbing his head and standing up.

"I need you...and you, both in here right now." Nick pointed to Rose and Deadpool who had somehow managed to get distracted by something outside already. He was getting ready to lift his arm to punch a hole in the window…

"WADE GET BACK IN HERE NOW.!" Fury bellowed.

"Fine..fine" Deadpool raised his hands above his head and followed after Rose who was already sitting down in the office.

"You guys can all go home. I got this under control." Nick nodded at the silent group outside his door. Natasha gave him a slightly disturbed look, clearly wondering what he needed Rose and Wade for...together.

"Trust me I got this." Nick muttered and slammed his door.


	4. Settling In

"I….guess I'm ok with that.." Rose shrugged.

"Well..he needs somewhere to stay..and no one else..including all the hotels. will allow him to stay with them." Nick folded his hands on his desk.

"Why?" Rose asked.

Her uncle gave her an "is it really not obvious?" look.

"Because the douches hate me." Deadpool giggled. He was sitting in the chair next to Rose, in what seemed to be the most difficult position possible. One leg over an arm of the chair while he leaned to the opposite side, his hand grazing the black tile floor.

"Is that..comfortable for you?" Rose dared to ask.

"I want you to check in with me daily Rose, and let me know if anything goes sour..at all." Nick sat back in his chair.

"And as for you….don't say anything rude, suggestive, disturbing, don't even look at her if you don't have to" Nick narrowed his eyes at Deadpool.

"Yes mommy" he replied in a girlish voice, causing Rose to let out an audible snicker. She quickly covered her mouth when Nick shifted his glare to her.

"Be back here..11am sharp tomorrow. I'm giving you those extra three hours now..you'll need it" Nick grumbled while opening a binder.

"Can we go now?" Deadpool whined and thrusted his head back.

"YES WADE..get out! Please get out."

"Finally!" Deadpool bounced out of his seat and into the hallway, Rose unsure if she should move or not.

"Come onnnnn lets goooo!" He waved to her impatiently.

"I'll make this work." Rose whispered to her uncle giving him a warm smile.

"I hope you can." Nick whispered back under his breathe

Rose and Deadpool arrived back at her penthouse. Deadpool did his best to charm her on the walk home with chatter about whatever came into his view. Surprisingly enough, Rose wasn't annoyed. She didn't catch everything he said but she didn't mind him talking, although it was a lot. Rose let him step in before her so she could lock the door behind her.

"So…..what are you here for exactly?" Rose finally decided to engage with the strange man.

"Business" He replied in a playful tone.

"Do you have any food?" He blurted and bounded to her kitchen, not hesitating to rummage through the fridge.

"Well, I was going to cook dinner yes." Rose eyed him carefully. "He sure is bold"..she thought to herself.

"Of course I'm going to ask her! What do you mean be nice? I HAVE been nice idiot!" Deadpool snapped at himself, he turned to Rose who was giving him a worried look.

"It's the voices." He reminded her nonchalantly.

"Does that ever bother you? Rose asked cautiously stepping towards him into the kitchen.

"Eh." He shrugged.

"Oh, I'm supposed to ask you! Do you know how to make chimichangas and pancakes?"

"Of course" Rose replied getting down next to him by the fridge.

"Can we have that? For dinner? Pleeeease?" Deadpool pleaded her.

"Tha-that's really what you want?" Rose gave him a bewildered look.

"YES!" Deadpool threw his arms in the air shouting, startling Rose.

"If your cooking is as great as your boobs, I would love for you to make some!" The man took both of Rose's hands and clasped them into his.

"You can't really compare those..." Rose started.

"Don't be silly!" Deadpool pulled her up to her feet.

"Ok well...I'm going to change my clothes and..I'll start on that then" Rose gave him a small smile and ran towards her bedroom.

"This guy is weird, and a little outspoken, but not as bad as the everyone seems to think he is. I mean, so far at least" Rose thought to herself as she got into some more comfortable clothes. A simple pair of black leggings and a grey fitted long sleeved t shirt . She picked her clothes carefully, noticing how easily...provoked this guy was. She took a quick look in the mirror and redid her ponytail before finding her new guest sprawled on the couch, watching T.V., his weapons splayed on the floor under him.

"Well at least he's entertained for now" Rose smirked to herself.

She sat down on the couch next to him for a moment, letting out a sigh and rubbing her neck. Deadpool lifted his head to look at Rose. His eyes traced over her gold tinted dark skin. He blinked while watching her tug on some of her shoulder-length jet black curly hair that she was pulling over her freckled face.

"You're really cute" He muttered.

"Huh?" Rose looked his way, she didn't hear what he said.

" _Don't EVER say that to her again"_

"Uh...nothing" Deadpool muttered and turned back to the television.

"Her eye color is black."

" _So what? your face is fucked up, don't even get any ideas. Besides, Fury won't have you doing anythi-_ "

Deadpool shifted and let out a soft irritated moan, cutting off the voice in his head.

"Are you alright Deadpool?" Rose asked, looking at him concerned.

"Call me Wade. And yes, I'm fine love" He wiped his face.

"Alright then" Rose smiled getting up from the couch. Wade watched her carefully as she left the room and sighed.

Pancakes were kind of common sense, and googling a chimichanga recipe proved to be one of the most simple things ever. Rose was done cooking within an hour. She put the food on the stove and went back to the couch the find Wade fast asleep his leg hanging off of the side in an unnatural position.

"Can this guy sit on anything properly?" Rose laughed to herself.

"Um Wade" Rose poked his muscular shoulder gently, trying to wake him up but to no avail. Rose got down to eye level with him and gave his arm a soft shove. Wade opened one eye and yanked his head in Rose's direction. His breath hitched in his throat when he realized her face was mere inches away from his.

"Dinner's ready" She smiled warmly and patted his arm before walking away. to sit at a desk in a corner of the room.

Wade raised up on the couch and followed her with his eyes.

"You aren't going to eat?" He asked.

"Not yet. I have to type up these notes to my professor before it gets too late." Rose responded as she powered up her laptop.

"Ok." Was the only reply she got. Rose smirked softly. She could still hear how tired he was in his voice. She knew he would be back at full volume once he had food.

" _Well that was close"_ One of his voices snarled.

" _She almost had to see your face..she doesn't want to see that. Besides, you just met.. but even after that..._

"Shut up" Wade growled softly when he reached the kitchen. He made sure his back faced the opposite room, and he carefully pulled up his mask above his mouth to quietly stuff his face.

Oh heads up, just so you know the sentences in italics when Deadpool is speaking are the voices in his head talking to him. And please please don't hesitate to review, leave feedback, ideas and critique! This is kinda new for me so it would be greatly appreciated!


	5. There's a First Time For Everything

Rose rubbed her temples furiously and let out an annoyed sigh. Based on the events at S.H.I. . that day, she had little to nothing to report to her professor. Just that she did a tour and got a little glance at some of the software, which she didn't pay as much attention to as she should have. She finished typing her report as fast as she possibly could, adding in some fillers to make it better, sent the email to her instructor and shut her laptop. She held her head down on her desk and sighed again. She was all the way across the country, going to college for something she could care less about. The only good part to this was her temporary employment at S.H.I.E.L.D. that would be fun. But she could easily just drop out, stay in New York, do what she actually wanted, and never set foot back in California again. Her dad would disown her at that point anyway so it wouldn't even matter. She wanted to go to school for the art ever since she could remember, but her parents wouldn't have it. As her father ever so delicately put it, "A career in art is a gateway to becoming homeless" Not surprising coming from a man like him. He owned a large international business back at home, and made little to no time for Rose. The most contact he had with her on a regular basis was either handing her a stack of cash or an expensive item, trying to buy her love then telling her where he was off to next without so much as asking Rose how her day was. Most of the time he was either at work, or out of the country blowing money with one of his many female "co-workers" as he called him. Typical.

"You ok?" Wade finally spoke up, chewing a mouthful of pancakes.

"Uh yeah, I just hate these papers." Rose nodded her head on the table.

"Then why do you do it? You looked like shit when you were typing that thing up"

" _Way to go idiot. Tell a girl she looks like shit, that will win her over in no time."_

"Stop it" Wade muttered under his breath.

"Because...it's what's keeping me in the family." Rose looked up at him and shrugged.

"Well that's shitty" Wade chuckled and walked back to the couch.

"You're telling me" Rose agreed and followed him, sitting on the other side of the couch.

"So tell me why you're here again?" Rose changed the topic, not wanting to delve deeper in her current situation.

"I'm a mercenary. I thought you knew?!" Wade sounded slightly offended.

"That usually isn't the first employment option I think of when meeting someo-"

"How the hell are you related to Nick _Fury_? Like how does that happen?" Wade interrupted and threw his head back in laughter, kicking his feet on the floor rapidly.

"My dad is his brother." Rose replied flatly, still stuck on the fact that the one guy who might not be right in the head could very possibly be a deranged gunman sharing living arrangements with her, but on the other hand he didn't seem so bad..or bad at all.

"No I mean like how?! You're too...not like him"

"Thank god" Rose sighed quietly.

"HA!" Wade pointed at her and laughed.

"Don't tell him I said that." Rose pleaded.

"Ah you're fine, I try not to talk to the guy anyways." Wade waved a hand at her.

"Hey..how do you know Peter? He looked pretty mad today" Rose finally asked, it had been on her mind for a while. She wanted to know what the guy was so red faced about.

"Oh he's my boyfriend" Deadpool sat up and scooted closer to Rose.

"...what…" Rose demanded.

"I'm kidding! You really need to loosen up. Let's get a beer." Wade got back up and went barreling back to the kitchen.

"Umm I don't have any! I just have food!" Rose called after him.

"How do you not..do you know any hot chicks? Like besides yourself?"

" I- I just got here _yesterday_ …" Rose shook her head in confusion, dodging the compliment.

"Ahh that's too bad," Wade hung his head and plodded back to the couch,

"We can get some tomorrow" Rose did her best to compromise.

"Get girls?" Wade gave her what appeared to be a hopeful look from behind his mask.

"Oh.. _god_ Wade..no.. I meant beer. I mean, you can do whatever you want…just don't do _that_ here."

"Fair enough." Wade agreed.

" _Good going stupid. That will get her to like you too"_

"Well she doesn't hate me...I think" Wade snapped back.

"Huh?" Rose asked as plopped down on the floor and wiggled to the entertainment center. Opening it and shuffling through the DVD's and systems.

"Um..you don't hate me do you?" Wade decided to ask.

"Of course not, why would I hate you?" Rose demanded softly, not turning around to look at him.

"Well it's just that..no one else at S.H.I.E.L.D likes me much...or anywhere."

"Maybe they just don't understand you Wade" Rose suggested.

"I don't think they care enough to try. The most they talk to me is when they want me to clean up the messes they made." Wade grumbled.

"I know that feeling" Rose thought and rolled her eyes. Her dad was the same way.

"Well, I can try to talk to Nick about it and see what the deal is and if I can make any changes. It's not what I'm supposed to be doing here but..that's not fair to you. and It sounds a lot better than classwork." Rose giggled.

"She's helping me… and she has such a cute laugh too."

" _Don't think about that"_

"Uh...thanks" Wade replied cautiously.

"Why is she doing this for me? I thought for sure I would piss her off by now." Wade questioned himself

 _Give yourself a minute…"_

Will you have..ya know..some confidence in me? For like once?"

" _Well you've failed so far."_

"Fuck you, I have not! Maybe she actually likes me."

" _She's just tolerating you...for Nick"_

"That's not true…" Wade murmured in a hurt tone.

"What's not true?" Rose looked over her shoulder at him.

"Nothing!" Wade clapped his hands together.

"This is all so lame…" Rose rolled her eyes and exhaled.

"I didn't think I was that awful." Wade scratched his neck.

"NOT YOU...the movie selection… My dad's owned this place for years so all these movies are from when I was a kid. God I watched some really stupid stuff...I mean I still do.. but this is just embarassing..." Rose pulled out some DVD's one by one, chucking them to the side.

Wade caught one in in midair.

"This one can't be too bad" He thrusted the box in Rose's face.

WADE, YOU FOUND IT!" Rose jumped up and snatched the DVD box out of Wade's hand who remained silent.

"Spongebob...the complete third season! I swore I brought this back home ages ago!" Rose's dark eyes scanned the back of the DVD case.

"So yeah, heads up..spongebob is a guilty pleasure of mine..a 22 year old woman..watching Spongebob...would you be able to tolerate this? Its either this or Little Einsteins..the next best option sadly" Rose waved the box in her hand.

"Eh sure why not?" Wade shrugged carelessly.

"Thank you!" Rose smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling when they met his. She got back on the floor to put the DVD in the player.

"Dear god I did something right for once…" Wade silently praised himself.

" _Bro...you found something that she will probably forget about by tomorrow. Chill"_

"But she looked so happy..she smiled at me. Even the girls I hire don't smile at me.. they just kind of-"

"Are you going to sit down?" Rose cocked her head at him looking confused.

"Uh..yeah" Wade hopped back down on the seat next to her.

"I'm going to make some popcorn." Rose slid on the white marble tile to the kitchen.

"She's getting more comfortable…." Wade muttered.

" _No, she's getting popcorn you idiot."_

"She can't be 22..she's too short."

" _You better keep that to yourself."_

"No wait..she has a really nice body so maybe..much nicer than the girls at the strip club. Wait. "When did I stop loving them? Well I don't love them, but when did I stop thinking about them?"

" _When you saw Rose. But you're better off sticking to those other girls. They don't have a Nick Fury on their sides."_

"Fuck you, I'm tired of hiding."

" _And you assume it will be different with her? What have we learned Wade? When people see your face, they run. Especially girls. You're lucky so many want to have sex with you."_  
"They just want something to brag about…" Wade snapped aloud.

"Who wants to brag about what?" Rose hopped from the kitchen with a giant bowl of popcorn in her arms.

"Nothing!" Wade snapped.

"So many secrets and nothings." Rose eyed him playfully and sighed.

" _You have no idea"_

Rose set the popcorn down between them and grabbed a handful as she punched the play button on the remote, the all too familiar nautical Spongebob theme song beginning. Wade didn't move.

"I know you're hungry. You ate nearly everything I made." Rose giggled. Wade didn't have a comeback for that yet

"Why are you so quiet? Come on, have some." Rose pointed at the bowl.

Wade sighed softly and reached one hand into the bowl.

He grasped his mask with his other hand and slowly pulled it up, just enough for his mouth to be exposed.

Rose glanced over at Wade, naturally curious. She instantly noticed the mangled, damaged skin on his face. Her eyes widened slightly, and her breath caught in her throat. Wade didn't say a word, he just waited to receive the typical fearful, repulsed responses he was used to.

Rose blinked rapidly for a moment noticing Wade's usual confident playful demeanor being replaced with a more vulnerable dejected one. Instead of reacting as expected, Rose gave him a small, calm smile, and gently took Wade's empty hand into hers.

"Don't worry about it." Rose murmured softly, not taking her eyes off Wade's. All he did was hurriedly nod his head. Rose would have no way of knowing but his eyes were as wide as they could get and his heart was nearly beating out of his chest. He crushed the popcorn in his hand, not being able to find a verbal response.

"Oh.. its this episode.." Rose giggled and let go of Wade's hand to settle in with her legs on the couch.

" _Well...that was a first"_

"Not now, somethings actually working for me" Wade let a small one-sided grin slip out before stuffing the popcorn in his mouth.


	6. Digging Through The Past

Rose picked up her phone off the coffee table, checking the time. It was a little past midnight.

"Uh...I should probably get to bed" She commented to Wade, as she sat up on the couch and stretched.

"Pshhh..already?" Wade scoffed.

"Well, usually I would stay up much longer, but I have to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D tomorrow at 11...but at least it's Friday.." Rose nodded.

"Oh! How could I forget!" Rose snapped and jumped to her feet, running across the floor and behind a wall. Wade gave her a questioning look and followed her with his eyes.

Rose leaped back into the living room with a bundle in her hands and set them down next to Wade.

"Um, here's some towels and soap for you. And you can use that room over there, it has a bathroom attached to it" Rose pointed across the hall.

"Nah.. I prefer to sleep on the couch" Wade stood up and stretched his arms out.

"You...prefer this over the bed?" Rose clarified.

"Psh, yeah, gives me the advantage of waking up quicker in case someone breaks in."

"Of course, what was I thinking" Rose rolled her eyes and laughed.

"What!? You can't think I'm wrong about that!" Wade yelled and thrusted his arms out towards Rose, causing her to jump.

"I didn't..but you can still use that bathroom if you want."

"Fair enough" Wade gave tilted his head and gave Rose a thumbs up.

"My room is down the hall and the only one on the left. Just call me or come get me if you need anything. Uh..you can do whatever you want. Just don't break anything." Rose scratched her head nervously.

"Ok I was wrong, you are so like your uncle."

"Rude..I'm going to bed" Rose gave him a glare and marched off in the other direction.

"WAIT, I WAS JUST KIDDING!" Wade called after her.

"Goodnight" Rose answered in a perky sing song tune, continuing down the hall.

" _Don't follow after her…"_

"OH I almost forgot!" Rose came sliding back down the hall past Wade and into the room she offered him. She yanked the comforter and pillows off the bed and drug it to the couch for him.

"Sorry..I'm not used to having people over, my hospitality is a little lacking" She laughed nervously while setting up the blanket and pillow on the couch into a makeshift bed.

"You're kidding.." Wade crossed his arms.

"Nooo..truth is, I don't have friends really. I just talk to people at school, and that's about it" Rose confessed. She let out a tired yawn while slowly walking over to Wade.

"Why are you so quiet. This is wierd.. I didn't agree to this difficult task for you to behave" Rose joked.

"Oh! That's the healing factor! It makes me completely unpredictable, I guess I'm at the calm part now, it will go away soon." Rose saw his cheeks raise into a grin from behind his mask.

"I guess you'll be back to normal tomorrow then" Rose patted him on the shoulder and moved past him.

"Rose?" Wade called to her without turning around.

"Yeah?"

 _Don't do it. Don't eve-"_

"After you get back from S.H.I.E.L.D tomorrow, do you want to do something? You can't just go to work, then come home and type up papers all day. That's miserable. You'll die. There's a recent study that suggests-"

"Sure!" Rose's eyes lit up. That was the first time someone asked her to hang out in a very long time. There was no way she was turning this down. And after all, this was Deadpool asking her, there was no way it wouldn't be fun.

Rose made sure she was more than on time the next morning. After getting ready, she peeked out into the living room to find Wade spread across the couch, his leg over the back of it. His spandex uniform was still on and he was hugging one of his pistols in the same fashion a child would hug a teddy bear. He let out a soft snort and fidgeted a little before lying still, sighing.

"This guy" Rose shook her head and laughed. She crept across the floor quietly, grabbing her purse and keys, leaving and locking the door behind her as quietly as possible.

That day didn't go as expected either. Rose thought it would be her first day on the job but instead it was just a grueling background check, paperwork, and getting her set up as an employee. Her uncle was the one who guided her today, for real this time.

"I'm going to let you go early today. The office I'm having you use isn't..fixed up yet." He informed Rose.

"What happened to it?"

"Bruce Banner."

"Oooohhhhhh" Rose laughed. Further explanation was not needed.

"Well, how is it going with Deadpool?" Nick finally popped the question.

"It's going...really well. I'm not sure what all the fuss was about. He's really cool."

"HA! He must be putting on a show for you then. Give him time. Let him get settled in, you'll change your mind about that in no time."

"Why does everyone hate him exactly? Why do you hate him? Like what did he do?" Rose was curious to see what the issue was because she was still missing it.

"It's not what he did, it's what he _does_. He's vile, revolting, he's horribly perverted, there's really no off button with him talking, and he's clinically insane. You need to be really careful."

"WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM TO ME THEN?!" Rose huffed at her uncle, looking vexed. She wasn't sure if she was cringing more at how Nick spoke about Wade or the fact that he had no issue putting a possible madman in her home.

"Because you have the highest tolerance level of any person I know. And you're nice to everyone. Most importantly, you don't judge people much. He's going to need to be around someone who won't lose their patience with him.. "

"So not Natasha, got it" Rose snickered, remembering the woman shooting Wade the day before.

""But whatever you do, don't ask him to take off his mask. Or ask him why he has it. No matter how much he seems to like you, that always sets him off the deep end, especially when he's recently used his healing factor. His moods become completely unpredictable and he can just as easily go on a murderous rampage as he can stuff his mouth full of cheap Mexican food."

"...alright then." Rose clasped her hands in front of her.

"Now I'm not telling you to not get to know the guy, but be careful please. Just watch your words and actions around him. Besides, you both kind of have the same...sense of humor if that's what you want to call it"

"I know! I'm so relieved!" Rose exclaimed excitedly. Nick was right, they did laugh about the same things. Rose was on the shy side, but wouldn't hesitate to laugh at an immature or dirty joke. Or both.

"Just keep me updated, and don't hesitate to tell me if things go south, I'll get rid of him."

"Alright.." Rose exhaled and rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you Monday" Nick blurted and turned on his heel back to his office.

"These guys need to lighten up on Wade. He's not that bad." Rose muttered to herself and stomped back to the elevator.

Rose tiptoed back into her penthouse and dropped her bag on the floor, making a loud echo when it hit the floor. She cringed, remembering that when she had left her guest was sleeping, and it was quite possible he might still be.

She turned to the couch where she left Wade, but he wasn't there. Not surprisingly, he left it disheveled, but his weapons were gone. Rose rolled her eyes and smiled, not minding the mess so much, but she was wondering where Wade went.

"Hey Wade? Are you here?" Rose called out. She peeked in the kitchen, assuming that would be the most likely place for him, but he wasn't there. The hall bathroom door was open, and the mirror was dripping steam from the shower's hot water being on. Wade wasn't in there, but he had been recently. Rose jerked her head to the side, hearing a sudden shuffling sound echoing through the hallway. Slipping out of her shoes, she padded down the darkened hall towards the sound. She found the source of the noise, coming from her dad's office. She found Wade in there, shuffling through several large cardboard boxes. Or, well hurriedly putting scattered items back into the boxes.

" _I told you this was a bad idea, there's no way you can get all this put away before she gets back."_

"Just stop it! It's going to be fine!" Wade snarled back at the voice and continued shoving the stuff in the box.

"What are you doing?" Rose stepped in the doorway, giving Wade a cautious look.

"Ahhhhh goddamnit…." Wade grumbled. He got caught.

"I was just uh. exploring!" He replied oddly cheerfully.

Rose skimmed the floor with her eyes. She swallowed hard. Family photo's, letters, and a notebook were laying across the carpet, the rest was shoved back in the box.

"Let me help you" Rose offered, barely whispering.

"What is all this stuff?" Wade blurted and stuck his hand back in the box looking for more.

"It's just family stuff." Rose nodded as she started collecting the photographs.

"Isn't this stuff supposed to be, ya know _with_ the family? In their actual home?" Wade snickered.

"Nope...not this family" Rose flashed a fake cheesy smile.

" _Great now you've done it"_

"Fine..you were right this ONE time..just let me make this work"

" _Your best bet is to just SHUT UP and help her put it all away"_

"Are these your parents?" Wade spilled the question without thinking. He waved around a photograph in Rose's face.

" _Oh my god you idi-"_

"Yep!" Rose snatched the photo from him and stuffed it in the box. She glanced at Wade briefly. She couldn't see his face, but she could tell he had a look of "I know I fucked up" on his face, something she didn't want him to have to feel around her.

"It's not your fault..But to sum it up, my mom booked it a long time ago, and dad is a money grubbing ass who sent me to University for computer engineering to bring his company up. It's far from what I want to do but if I didn't agree he told me I would be disowned by the family..or well, his side at least. After I graduate and get a decent amount of money, I plan on just separating from him and doing my own thing."

Wade was busy laying on the floor inspecting an empty box. He wasn't looking at Rose, but he was listening very intently.

" _Well if you are interested in what she's saying, you should look like it too"_

"Right again I guess"

"Well, at least you aren't giving up. But you should leave now! I can see your miserable! OHHH you can be my sidekick! We can fight crime together and be bffl's!" Wade jumped up and yanked Rose up with him.

"Mercenary isn't my style Wade" Rose snickered and pulled her hands away from him.

"AWWW come on, it will be fun!" Wade pouted, slouching his shoulders. Rose giggled and turned away from him.

"We can be friends Wade, but I can't-"

"PUHLEEEEEEASE?!" Wade was back on the floor, with his arms wrapped around Rose's leg preventing her from moving. He peered up at her from the floor with a miserable wide eye'd look.

"I was kidding about being my merc sidekick. Sort of. I mean, you don't have to kill anyone ya know? Just be my friend? Please?" Wade begged, his voice almost in a whimper.

" _This girl is going to be so done with you by the end of today you imbecile"_

Rose pulled her leg out of Wade's grip, and sat down on the floor next to him. She put one of her hands on his shoulders and pushed Wade back up in a sitting position.

"Wade if you seriously haven't realized I'm your friend by now, then I don't know what to tell you. I'm not like everyone else at S.H.I.E.L.D. Besides, people who aren't friends don't decide to spend the entire afternoon with one another.." Rose gave him a hinting glance along with the last words she spoke.

"OH YEAH! We are going to do that huh!" Wade brightened up.

"What's the plan?" Rose smiled at him lightly. "He sure does recover fast. Besides the physical way" she thought.

"Well.. I don't know yet. It's still early. So I'm going to show you around the city!"

"But Wade...I've been here a million times before." Rose frowned.

"And _yooour'e_ going to pretend like you've _NEVER_ been here before!" Wade leaned forward into Rose and gently pinched her nose with a gloved hand. Rose jumped back and squealed, startled by his touch. She crossed her eyes briefly and patted his hand away, huffing lightly.

"She's still cute…"

" _Duh, people don't just change overnight."_

"Her boobs look especially great today...maybe I can get her to wear that low-cut tank top we found in that box. And her backside is-"

" _STOP IT! BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE. Did you forget Nick Fury already!?"_

"I am being serious" Wade growled angrily.

"Ok fine..geeze!" Rose gave him a scowl and scrambled to her feet.

"OH! Not you, the voices. Sorry about that..and sorry about, uhm that." He pointed at the boxes.

"It's fine Wade..it's actually nice to be able to tell someone."

"I'm just going to change and we can get out of here. If we get out early enough, we can spy on the business men with their briefcases and laugh about how mundane their weekdays must be."

" _God, that sounds so_ _ **stupid**_ "

"God..that sounds _wonderful_ …" Wade gawked at her stupidly, letting his arms hang limp to his sides.

"Great!" Rose flashed him a grin before skipping down the hall into her bedroom.

"DID YOU SEE THAT!? SHE LIKES TO SPEND HER PASTIME THE SAME WAY WE DO."

" _I didn't see it, but I heard it. Probably less hacking and slashing than you though. She doesn't seem like the type"_

"Ah I'm sure we can convert her in no time."

" _You aren't really going to try to corrupt her like that are you? If she really is your friend, you are going to want her to stay as far away from you as possible when you're doing the rest of the Avenger's dirty work"_

"Can you stop being right, for like ever? It's messin' up my flow."

" _Well someone has to be"_

"I'm ready!" Rose called out from the living room. Wade instantly bolted down the hall towards her voice with no hesitation

"Now just shut up the hell up for a couple of hours. I want to have fun. And not alone for once" Wade snickered.

Sorry it took me a couple of days to do this, I have classes during the week though. Btw, I'mt trying to make Deadpool a little more like how he is in the game, which explains the more blatant perverted thoughts. As the story goes on I'll tone it down a bit more for reasons XD Thanks everyone for the reviews and critique so far! It's greatly appreciated. I'll be posting the next chapter soon!


	7. Buzzkill

"See that guy, the one in the grey pinstripe suit? " Wade pointed a finger to the ground below.

"Yeah" Rose nodded, squinting her eyes in the direction Wade was pointing.

"I bet he works 9 to 5. 5 days a week. Goes to the bar Saturday evenings, but not too late because he needs to make sure his kids get to bed on time. And you know what else? I bet he has an early dinner with his family every Sunday evening. Then starts it all over again on Monday"

" _Ugh...disgusting.."_ Rose gave a fake shudder at Wade's words.

"Do you think anyone knows we're up here?" Rose turned to Wade.

"Just me" a voice from behind spoke.

Rose whipped her head around, to find a disgruntled Peter Parker coming towards her and Wade. Wade matched her moves, but took it a step further by jumping up and barreling towards Peter.

"OH SPIDEY. My _man_...my _bro-_ "

"What are you guys doing on the roof? Is this even allowed?" Peter gave Rose a questioning look while carelessly pushing Wade aside.

"Well Nick is gone. So is everyone else, so why not?" Wade gave a playful shrug, not offended by Peter pushing him away.

"We were kinda bored" Rose half smiled.

"So this is your solution..was this your idea Wade?" Peter shot him a cold glance.

"Uhh. Actually-" Wade lifted a finger.

"You know Nick would be pissed if he found out you were dragging Rose around like this." Peter shook his head and jammed his hands in his pockets.

"Well excuse me for trying to show her a little fun." Wade put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"I'm not going to tell anyone but..maybe you should stay on the ground." Peter suggested while walking back towards the door to the stairwell.

"Fine. Let's go" Wade muttered and grabbed Rose's hand. He stomped towards the edge of the roof. He scooped up Rose in his arms, holding her tight to his chest.

"Wait! Wade!" Rose screeched. Just as Wade was about to take the leap, They were tackled to the ground. Rose fell with a loud thud along with Wade who skidded away a couple yards along with Peter.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" A Peter's echoed into the air.

"Oww…" Rose moaned and sat up, rubbing her lower back.

"Peter..I like you but _goddamn"_ Wade mumbled. He got back on his feet, catching his balance shortly.

"Are you stupid Wade? You could have killed her!" Peter shouted angrily.

"She would have been fine. I've done this before" Wade grumbled, looking around for Rose.

"You're so lucky I'm not reporting this to Fury!" Peter pointed at him angrily.

"Now you're going to take her down the stairs like a normal person and take her home. This is too much. Your plans are off for tonight.

"Wait...have you been following us?" Wade looked at Peter dumbfounded, the whites of his maks widening with his eyes.

"..Fury's orders." Peter shrugged looking away.

"Oh for fucks sake..hey Rose did you hear that?"

"Uh..yeah of course I did.." Rose answered slowly, limping over to Wade's side.

"Are you ok?" Peter's look softened when he spoke to her.

"Besides being thrown across the roof of a building, I feel great." Rose rubbed her tailbone.

"You should both go home." Peter suggested again.

"And you need to be more careful with her. Or Nick will have both of our heads" Peter smacked Wade on the side of the face.

"Well, that will only kill one of us.." Wade mumbled. He rubbed the side of his face, actually offended this time.

Peter muttered something under his breath before leaving for real this time. After he closed the metal door, Rose and Wade stood there quietly for a short moment.

"Well that killed the mood." Wade broke the silence.

"Yeah, Rose agreed with an eyeroll, her hand remaining on her lower back.

"Are you really ok though?: Wade looked down at her sounding concerned.

"Yeah I should be fine" Rose nodded, limping towards the door.

" _Now you've done it, You broke her"_

"I thought I told you to be quiet…" Wade snarled.

" _Well you fucked up. I had to say something before it got worse."_

"Do you have to rub it in man?

" _Yes"_

Wade glanced over at Rose who was struggling to open the massive door. She was trying to yank it open with one hand, her other hand still covering her back.

"Wait" Wade closed the door for Rose, making her look up at him curiously.

" _What are you even doing you idiot"_

"Let me see" Wade held a hand out to Rose.

Rose gave him a slight side eye, not quite sure if she should actually agree.

" _Now you've done it. "_

"I'm just trying to help her."

" _You can't help her."_

"I can try"

"Please?" Wade begged softly.

Rose gave him an unwavering stare, her eyes were heavily guarded.

"She's confused." Wade spoke to the voice in her head.

" _No she doesn't trust you idiot"_ The voice scoffed back.

"..Ok" Rose exhaled. She turned her back to Wade, crossing her arms over her chest protectively.

Wade swallowed hard. He carefully lifted the back of Rose's shirt, just enough to expose her lower back. Her lower back was slightly bruised from her fall. Her darker skin turning a darkened mixture of purple and blue. Wade's fingers gently traced Rose's back and wandered over to the right side of her hip. A prominent but faded scar stretched across her side, Wade couldn't tell where it started and ended.

"Uh- it's just bruised." Wade assured Rose and cleared his throat.

"Told you!" Rose smiled back at him a little.

"Maybe we should listen to Peter" Wade said reluctantly.

"Yeah..at least until he gets off our asses. I wanted to go through some stuff back at my place anyway. You can help me dig up the past" Rose rolled her eyes playfully.

"Sounds great" Wade gave a small smile behind his mask.

This is kind of a filler chapter. I'm having a bit of a writer's block, but I didn't want to leave you all hanging. More coming soon!

P.S. I'm not trying to make Peter a bad guy by any means, I just wanted him to be the guy who kind of keeps Wade grounded and out of trouble. He will be in the story often :3


	8. Bad News

"Hey Wade?" Rose called.

"Uh huh" Wade responded from the kitchen.

"Can you help me get this box down?"

"Yeah, duh.." Wade scoffed.

He bounded over to the office where Rose was. She was standing on a chair reaching up to the top shelf of an open closet. Despite the help of a chair and her completely outstretched arms, she couldn't quite reach the wide box on the shelf.

Wade puts his hands on his hips while watching her and shaking his head disappointedly.

"Tsk tsk tsk...short people"

"Hey! Don't blame me for getting the bad genes!" Rose whined while jumping down out of the way so Wade could take her spot.

"Oh no those are definitely the right jeans" Wade muttered under his breath.

" _Be quiet"_

"She didn't hear me, you be quiet"

" _Don't talk about her like that. If she hears you she will flip out for sure. Then tell Fury. Then WE get screwed. And not in a good way."_

" Fine…" Wade muttered aloud.

Rose raised a questioning eyebrow at his single word but didn't ask. She assumed he was talking to the voices as usual.

Wade lifted his arms up to the shelf and without an issue, wrapping his hands around the box.

Rose lifted her eyes, watching him carefully. Wade turned to drop the box on the floor behind him when his eyes met Rose's. She was staring.

"What?" Wade looked at her curiously.

"Oh..uhm nothing" Rose jumped looking away.

"Ha..she was staring at us"

" _Don't get cocky"_

"Too late" Wade smirked.

"So..uh this is the last one so let's check it out!" Rose exclaimed in a hurried tone.

She knelt down in front of the box, wiggling the lid off. A bunch of neatly stacked papers and folders. Rose peeled one of the folders open shuffling through the contents inside.

"Oh..these are just client lists...how fun…" Rose sighed.

"Well it is an office.. I shouldn't have expected much more." She gazed around the slightly disheveled room. Together her and Wade uncovered about 10 boxes, all full of office related stuff, the occasional toy from Rose's youth or family, photo or a random trinket. But mostly business related stuff from her father's constant travels.

Wade looked around the room with Rose, nodding his head in approval.

"Yep! Your dad seems super boring!"

"Ugh..you're the one complaining. You try living with it all you're life" Rose whispered.

"ehh..no thanks " Wade declined the offer.

"So since Peter is playing nanny from a distance what can we do that's not going to set him off" Wade scratched his head.

Rose went to the window over in one of the room's corners and peeked out from the blinds.

"We could go..get food. Didn't you sneak away to go searching for food not to long ago anyways?" Rose turned around to give her guest a sly look.

"Aha..yes! Wade shut his eyes and crossed his arms

"Well then let's get out of here!" Rose beamed and ran for kitchen to fumble for her keys.

" _Why does she run off like that?"_

"How should I know, I think it's kind of funny. Hey, maybe she will let us get tacos"

" _Dear god…"_

* * *

Rose did approve the tacos that Wade requested. They ended up at a small casual Mexican restaurant. Wade got several curious looks from the few diners that were there, but no one really said much. Rose couldn't tell if they were looking at him because of his attire or because they had encountered the oh so famous Wade Wilson at some point.

They sat down at a booth, and a nice waitress took their order. Wade ordered 2 plates of tacos while Rose simply requested lemonade.

"You're not hungry?" Wade asked cocking his head.

"Eh..not really but I mostly don't..care for Mexican food." Rose shrugged.

"WHAT!" Wade semi-shouted. A few people looked over somewhat alarmed, but turned away when they realized it didn't seem serious.

"How do you..not...like. " Wade stuttered.

"It's just not my favorite…" Rose answered cautiously.

"This is not allowed." Wade growled.

"I'm sorry" Rose grinned sheepishly.

"Apology not accepted" Wade snapped back while he lifted his mask a little to stuff his mouth

Rose's phone abruptly pinged, breaking the silence between her and Wade. Rose was startled by it, but didn't hesitate to look at it to see a text message. Wade watched her as she read whatever was on her phone and saw a change in her face. One that went from content to dread.

"No…" Rose simply whined and slumped over on the table.

"What is it..your dad?" Wade asked sounding concerned but not slowing down his eating.

"Um..not quite. Possibly worse." Rose choked.

"OH let me guess! Your uncle Nick!" Wade pointed a finger at her excitedly.

"More like my ex-boyfriend." Rose replied in a hardly audible tone.

"You have one of those?" Wade raised an eyebrow.

" _Of course she's had one. She's a 22 year old in college you idiot "_

"You know what…" Wade started at the voice.

"Yes. Well, sort of. I haven't quite cut it off yet. But, I planned on doing that when I returned to California. But..I guess he's coming here. My dad managed to get him in on the same program as I'm in. So I'll be working as a temp with him. For three months."

"So what's so bad about the guy? And why would your dad get him in the program? What's the deal? What-"

" _LET HER TELL YOU! YOU'RE GETTING WAY TOO AHEAD OF YOURSELF!"_

"It's all strictly money related. Basically my dad set me up with him because his father is the owner of a company that my dad wants to eventually absorb into his business. So he got me together with the guys son by "chance" and now our dads are buddy buddy. At least until my dad screws him over and takes the guy for all he's worth. So I have to fake a real fake relationship, or I get the boot." Rose smiled.

" _Good god,and I thought we were shallow..."_

Wade sort of ignored the voice in his head and stayed silent, trying to absorb what Rose just said.

"They all think we're getting married" Rose broke out into a laugh. But not a humorous laugh. One of sadness and disbelief.

"This is the kind of stuff you hear about on Lifetime.." Was all Wade could manage to say. Rose nodded.

"You don't love him." Wade clarified.

"I never could if I even tried" Rose chuckled.

"Is he at least..you know. Nice I guess?"

Rose scoffed loudly and slumped down into her seat.

"If you consider name calling, daily drunken rages, and throwing furniture during hissy fits nice, then he's the nicest person in the world" Rose answered sarcastically.

"Oh god he's one of _those_.." Wade nearly hissed. It was obvious why Rose could never have a thing for the guy now. He was the spoiled rich boy who just let it all go to his head.

"He sounds like a lot of the people I deal with." Wade snarled.

"You don't..ya know, actually _kill_ those people do you?" Rose dropped another question she had been holding onto for a while.

"He's never hit you has he? You said he threw fits." Wade blurted.

" _Way to avoid a question, ask an even more personal question in return. Classic."_

"Would you SHUT UP" Wade screamed internally.

"No. Well. No. It was an accident. He was upset about something and I told him it wasn't a big deal. He threw a bottle during a drunken fit and it almost hit me. But he wasn't throwing it at me, he didn't even know I was standing right there."

"Rose. I've known you for less than a week. But I know for a fact you aren't stupid." Wade spoke flatly.

"Ok fine it was on purpose. But there's nothing I can do about it now. Besides California is so lax with their laws no one would do a thing."

"Well I could-" Wade began.

"NO no..you can't hurt him Wade. Geeze" Rose held her hands up to him.

"Well..the offer is on the table. Take it if you please" Wade shrugged, finishing the last bit of his taco.

"I think he's staying with family here, so he won't be anywhere close to the penthouse. He's already in the contract with the program so Nick can't even deny him. There's no point in telling him..I just need to come to terms that I'm going to be sharing office space with him for 90 days at least 20 something hours a week...and figure out how to tell him it's over without him losing his mind. And without my dad finding out and ruining me." Rose twisted her lip and held her head down.

"I'm telling you I could solve this right-"

"Are you done eating?" Rose gave Wade a tired smirk.

"YEP!" His hands flew to his face to cover his mouth with the mask.

"Let's get out of here" Rose laughed a little before getting the waitresses attention for the check.

* * *

"Are you even tired?" Rose asked Wade when they walked through the front door to her place. She watched him flop down on the couch and he hadn't moved for at least a whole two minutes.

'No..just thinking" He answered.

" _Not going to tell her how you're really feeling this time?"_

"What am I supposed to do anyway? I don't want the guy near her but I can't ruin her life over it. Our best option is to stay quiet until something happens"

" _...Is this really Wade Wilson talking. Do you hear yourself? I'm shocked, sir."_

"Shut up..I'll just make sure she's not alone. Ever"

" _You can't do that, but I have a feeling we should tell Peter about this. If anything happens, everyone is going to blame you."_

"No..we aren't doing that." Wade shook his head.

"I have the day off tomorrow" Rose reminded Wade before disappearing down the hall. She came back in her pajamas and sat down on the couch next to him. Wade sat back up with her, feeling slightly tense by her closeness.

"We should do something. Maybe if we can shake off Peter we could actually do something fun." Wade suggested.

"I would love that" Rose choked quietly. Wade lowered his head to match Roses eye level.

Rose hurriedly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry" Rose choked out. She covered her eyes, not happy that she had to start crying at this particular moment. That only made her feel worse.

She dared to meet Wade's eyes for half a second. She saw his brows furrowed in worry. This only caused Rose's eyes to water more, she sniffled while she tried to hold back tears to no avail. Wade was frozen for a moment and watched her in silence. He wasn't uncomfortable. He just didn't know what to do.

" _DO SOMETHING!"_ A voice in his screamed. But it wasn't the regular snarky insulting one. This was his own brain telling him what to do.

Wade swallowed hard and hesitantly lifted a hand to Rose and placed it delicately on her shaking shoulder. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to touch her. Most women flipped out when he touched them.

Rose took a pause in her sniffles to look over at Wade. She saw how cautious and timid he was. She blinked at him for a moment, not sure herself. She went with her better judgement and slipped her arms around his middle in a hug. Rose buried her head in Wade's torso and exhaled shakily. Wade somehow found himself going along with it without any major trouble. He carefully placed a hand on Rose's back pulling her closer to him.

"I don't know what to do." Rose finally spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"You'll be fine. I won't let anything bad happen to you" Wade mumbled back to her.

"...Thank you" Rose closed her eyes.

"Wade.." Rose spoke up again, sounding slightly groggy.

" Huh"

"I don't care what anyone else says. I think you're awesome"

Wade couldn't manage to say anything. All he wanted to do was rip off his mask and kiss Rose at that moment. He didn't know if he felt like that because he was ready to eat up any compliment he got, or if it was a genuine feeling. Either way he decided to save that dilemma for later. He didn't want to ruin what he had at this moment.

* * *

Uh..I hope this chapter was okay. I'm slowly coming out of my writer's block and trying to think of how to make this story a bit more interesting. So bear with me lol. I still want the story to be overall humorous, but I'm definitely adding in events that will make it more... romantic and or serious I guess, hence the boyfriend (Need a name for him still) I want Wade to still be himself, but not as bad as people make him out to be. I want to make him be able to be comfortable with Rose, but not comfortable enough to say whatever comes into his brain. At least not yet. In time my friends..in time... Questions, critiques, comments and concerns are all appreciated! Just tell me in the reviews


	9. Sweet Relief

Wade stirred slightly causing Rose to wake up. She opened her eyes to look at him and saw he was completely passed out asleep. She realized she was still holding onto him tightly and slowly sat up as she let go, trying not to wake him.

" You're awake" Wade whispered.

"Ah, sorry I guess I passed out. I was trying not to wake you up" Rose chuckled lightly.

"I'm a light sleeper"

"I see that" Rose rubbed her eyes.

Rose reached out to the coffee table to pick up her phone. She looked at it for a moment before setting it down on the couch beside her.

"It's only 2 am.. I feel like it's been forever." Rose sighed.

Wade was about to comment when his own phone rang. He jumped up off of the couch immediately and looked around for it frantically before digging his hand into the couch and finding the ringing device.

"Hullo" He answered the phone sounding uninterested.

Rose turned her head to listen. It definitely wasn't her uncle that's for sure.

"OH GOD FINALLY YES!" Wade shouted and jumped in the air.

"Yeah Yeah I be there in a few minutes!" Wade hurriedly responded and stuffed his phone in his pocket without hanging up.

"What was that?" Rose raised her eyebrow at him.

"That was Peter..some business with Venom that needs to be taken care of. Finally I get to see some damn action!"

"Wait..what? You're going after him?!"

"Yeah, that's why Nick called me here in the first place. And it's finally happening.." Wade sighed and clasped his hands together.

"But…"

"For once there is no time for butts!" Wade yelled while he gathered his katanas and pistols. He scrambled to the hall closet and dug around briefly before popping back out with a bazooka.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Rose screeched and leapt behind the couch for useless protection.

"It's a bazooka DUH!" Wade scoffed and threw the weapon over his shoulder.

"WELL HOW DID IT GET HERE. WHY!?' Rose shouted back.

"I kinda raided the armory at shield while you were asleep. Ya know, the first night I got here. I hid it in your closet!" Wade sounded so innocent and confident in his reasonings.

"O...k…..just don't..just be careful please!" Rose said shakily while shooing Wade away hurriedly.

"Ok fine geeze im going!" Wade shrugged and rushed out through the front door.

Rose stayed behind the couch for a moment not sure what to do.

"What just happened…" She asked herself before climbing back onto the couch. She sat there for a moment too. She wasn't sure what to feel, but she finally understood why some people called Wade crazy. Rose herself couldn't really peg him as crazy, maybe more...impulsive. But he did mention Peter was going, so there couldn't be too much trouble right?

Wade had been gone for a while now, and Rose decided it was time to finally email her professor and tell him she didn't have much to do on Friday. She had 24 hours to turn in her reports and it was pushing 6 am now. If she didn't do it now, she would forget again. She sighed and carried her laptop with her to her bedroom. Since she didn't get much done on Friday she decided to bullshit some of the story for the sake of meeting the word count.

* * *

Rose had just finished sending the email when she heard the front door smack into the wall next to it. There was a moment of someone stumbling around and then an echoing thud.

Rose crept out into the hall and peeked around the corner into the living room to find Wade lying sprawled on the floor, a trail of blood led from the front door to where his body was.

"Wade?!" Rose called out to him and scurried to his side. She rested his head back on her lap and took a moment to look him over more clearly. There was more blood than she initially thought, but there was also a viscous black fluid, most likely from Venom, blending with the blood. The solution soaked his red spandex costume which didn't change the color much, but there were several large tears his costume that exposed his mangled chest and legs which were also shredded near to pieces.

"He got away..." Wade sighed between labored breaths.

"But are you okay?!" Rose insisted and put her hands over one of the bigger wounds on his chest, trying to stop the blood.

"Healing factor.." Wade reminded her and cracked a small smirk behind his mask. He closed his eyes and exhaled. He grunted softly, trying to ignore the pain. He didn't want Rose to worry. Even though he couldn't die, he knew she would still worry. He thought it must be a woman thing...but it did feel nice to have someone care.

Rose waited with Wade patiently and soon enough, his wounds started closing and it was like nothing ever happened. The only thing left was the black fluid and the blood that had already pooled from his body.

Wade tilted his head back to find Rose looking down at him still worried.

"I'm fine." He laughed and did his best to sit up. He growled as he pulled his body up into a sitting position.

"But it still hurts?" Rose asked.

"Nah…" Wade lied and held onto the couch to help him stand up. He managed just fine, and just screamed internally as the pain continued.

"I always forget it still fucking hurts" He thought.

"Well..okay" Rose stood up with him. She knew he would never admit to it hurting, so she just dropped it.

"Is Peter ok?" She remembered to ask.

"Yeah the guys fine. Not a scratch on him." Wade waved his hand at her while he stumbled around the room.

"I..I think I need a shower…" Wade said and ran his hand through the black fluid still clinging to him. He wiggled his fingers and the stuff stuck like molasses. He shuddered.

"Ok but..you can't change back into that. At least not until it's washed." Rose said and pointed at his suit.

"No it's fine!" Wade replied hurriedly.

" _We did not think this one through."_ The voice in his head shook.

"No its ok! I know my dad has some clothes in his room. He's a little shorter than you but they should fit ju-"

"NOI! No. Just leave it!" Wade snapped and turned away from Rose.

Rose gave him a stunned look. She stood there silently. Not really hurt by Wade yelling at her but wanting to know why.

" _Well you didn't have to yell at her…"_

"It's better than her finding out.."

" _Well we're kind of trapped now aren't we?"_

"Wade what's wrong?" Rose finally asked.

"You've seen more than enough of me. You don't need to see anymore" Wade answered with his voice lowered.

"What do you mean?" The one question Rose's uncle told her not to ask Wade was tapping at her brain. She couldn't outright ask him, but he was so miserable trying to hide it all.

"I mean what I said. You don't need to see anymore of me." Wade pointed at the gnarled skin on his chest."

"It's the same all over. So now you know." Wade swallowed.

Rose stepped closer to Wade slowly. She saw him turn rigid as she approached him. He looked away from her to his side.

"Well...if I do see you you won't have to hide anymore.." Rose spoke softly trying to reason with him.

" _She...does have a point."_

Wade's lifted his hand to his mask and his fingers grazed his neck briefly before he changed his mind. He let his arm slump to his side. He couldn't do it.

Rose bit her lip nervously. She slowly lifted her hands to the sides of his neck where his mask ended before being shielding by the black collar around his throat. She felt his neck muscles tense at her touch and he lowered his head.

Rose gave him a look as if asking for permission. Wade didn't do anything.

" _There's really no point in stopping her now.."_

Rose took that as her okay to go on. She took a deep breath and wrapped her fingers around the edge of his mask. In a single swift tug, Wade's mask was off. The moment Wade felt the cool air of the room hit his face he lowered his head further and closed his eyes. He felt Rose's eyes on him, looking all over him. He couldn't bear to look at her. He knew what was coming.

"Wade…" Rose's voice resounded in his head. He didn't lift his head, but he squinted his eyes open while still looking down.

Rose cupped Wade's cheeks in her hands and forced him to look at her. Not sure what was happening, Wade tried to yank his face away defensively but Rose held onto him tighter. She lowered his head a bit and planted a soft kiss on his forehead followed by another one. Only then did Wade find the confidence to open his eyes fully. Or he was just stunned.

"Is this a joke?" His voice cracked.

Rose gave him a saddened look from his words but switched it out for a smile.

"No" Rose assured him.

" _Are we dreaming?"_

"I...hope not. I don't think so"

"I told you not to worry about it didn't I?" Rose reminded Wade. She lifted a hand back up to stroke his cheek. His skin was awfully damaged, but she could still tell that at one point he was extremely attractive. The scars covered every bit of his face, but they didn't take everything away from him. Rose could easily tell what he looked like before. The only spots not covered were his eyes. They were a striking soft blue that worked well with him. But just like anyone else, they were the key to telling how someone was really feeling, and Wade's had a lot of feeling pent up in them. They just looked sad.

"You don't have to hide from me okay?" Rose reassured Wade.

"...ok…" Wade choked out.

Rose smiled at him, Wade met her eyes and gave her a hopefully sad look.

"Now go take a shower.." Rose giggled. She turned to go back to clean up the floor, but not before running a finger softly across a faded scar on Wade's lip.

He opened his mouth slightly to let a surprised breath out, but didn't speak. He watched Rose go before stumbling into the bathroom and peeling his clothes off with shaking hands while waiting for the water to heat up.

"This isn't real."

 _"I think it actually is."_ The voice actually said something nice for once.

"We'll see.." Wade sighed.

* * *

Ok I hope this wasn't too bad. Its 1 am and I have class tomorrow at 8, but apparently my writers block likes to subside when I have to go to bed...soooooo...

Oh and thank you all SO SO much for your support and reviews! I'm so happy you are all loving this so much. I appreciate you guys a whole lot! 3

Oh and I decided to make Wade's eyes blue instead of brown. Just something that I thought would be more fitting for my story at least. So yeah. Once again tell me how you all feel in the comments!


	10. Confirmation

Ok so I usually leave this for last but its important so I need to put it up before the chapter starts.

I understand its been a little confusing for some people to figure out who Wade could be talking to in the moment, so I decided to put the words in bold when he is responding to the voice in his head. So to clarify here's a list of how Wade talks (that sounds weird lol)

Regular font: When he's talking out loud to everyone.

 _Italic Font:_ When the voice in his head is talking

 **Bold font:** When Wade is talking back to the voice or talking to himself in his head.

I hope that eases things up a bit. So sorry that caused any confusion! But that's why I need you guys to review! I want you guys to enjoy this as much as I do. I also might go back sometime in the near future and edit the older chapters so that they follow along with the new writing. But until then, here's a new chapter!

* * *

Rose sat cross-legged on her living room floor, scrubbing up Wade's blood with a sponge. Thankfully it hadn't sat there long enough for it to set in.

While she was busy, Wade finished showering and quietly peeked his head out the bathroom door. He glanced down and saw the clothes Rose had promised him set folded on the floor in front of him.

He grabbed them, closed the door again, slipped them on along with his mask and cracked open the door to watch Rose. She didn't notice he was there yet.

" _We have to get out at some point"_

" **I know.."** Wade thought back.

" _Maybe we can trust her, she seemed fine"_

" **Yeah, but it's late. Or early, she's probably tired and not thinking straight."**

" _Oh come on. Give us some credit"_

" **Fine"** Wade rolled his eyes.

He slipped out of the bathroom, trying to shut the door as quietly as possible.

"You done?" Rose asked without turning around. She wrung out the sponge in a bucket next to her.

"Uh...uh huh" Wade answered.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah"

Rose sighed and dumped the sponge in the bucket. After wiping the floor with a towel she stood and turned to look at Wade.

She studied him with her eyes for a moment and smiled, letting out a small giggle.

"What?" Wade frowned. Then looked down to where Rose was looking. His voice spoke up for him.

" _You forgot to tell her the pants were too small. Sooo you're in your boxers. In Rose's living room. In her home. Alone wi-"_

"Yeah I forgot to mention the pants don't fit..sorry about that." Wade interrupted the voice to respond to Rose.

"It's fine." Rose reassured him and carried the bucket to the kitchen with her.

She came back to find Wade picking at the shirt he was in. It was black and pretty tight fitted even though it wasn't supposed to be. Rose wondered how often Wade actually wore real clothes.

"Is it too small?" Rose asked.

Wade jumped at her voice.

"Oh..not really, it's fine for now."

Rose nodded. She switched her gaze back and forth from the floor to Wade.

"Um…" Rose started.

" _She's acting strange"_

" **I know.. somethings wrong. She's changing her mind.."**

"I think I may go to sleep for a while. I'm feeling tired." Rose yawned.

"..oh ok" Wade lowered his head.

"I'll see you soon?"

"Uh...yeah" Wade agreed. He watched Rose go down the hall and turn into her room. When he heard her shut the door he flopped down on the couch.

" **I knew this would happen"**

" _Well at least she's not running away screaming"_

" **This isn't much better"**

Wade lifted his feet on the couch and pulled the blanket over him while laying down. He caught a glimpse of his scarred hands and frowned. He was mad at himself. Mad at how he looked. If it weren't for that stupid program he would be back to normal. Or dead. Either way it was better than being constantly rejected. He let out a groan and closed his eyes.

"Hey..."

"FUCK!" Wade screamed. He shot up on the couch, sitting up and throwing the blanket off of him.

"Oh…Rose." Wade sighed and squeezed his eyes shut behind his mask.

Rose stood confused behind the couch, watching her guest fumble for the blanket to cover himself back up.

"Uh..I was wondering if you were cold" Rose tried to stifle a laugh.

"No not really"

" _LIAR"_

'Oh..ok." Rose ran a hand through her hair.

" **She's in her pajamas. She's wearing the short ones"**

" _No shit"_

" **She's not wearing a bra either. Good lord I can see everything..oh yes her tits are a gift from god"**

" _Stop"_

" **is that a hello kitty tattoo on her leg?"**

" _COME ONNNN"_

"Is it OK if I sleep out here? I mean if it won't bother you?" Rose asked quietly. She was looking down and wringing her hands together nervously.

Wade stated at her stupidily, an awkward silence filling the air.

" _ANSWER HER DUMBASS"_

"UH. Yeah. I mean it's your house. I mean...yeah"

" _Smooth like butter."_

" **SHUT UP"**

Rose chuckled and jumped on the opposite side of the couch across from Wade. Wade pulled his legs into him, his heart was racing.

" _The hell Wade. Are you afraid of her?"_

" **The fuck? NO….I just want to make sure she has enough room."**

" _She's like barely five feet tall dumbass, there's more than enough room for you both."_

Wade inhaled and stretched his legs out slowly. He felt them brush up against Rose's. He did his best to be careful and they eventually ended up with Rose's legs resting over his. She didn't seem to mind.

" **She's not freaking out"**

" _Well good. Clearly you were wrong before"_

" **Jesus her legs are soft."**

" _Don't push it!"_

"You ok Wade?" Rose looked at him concerned.

He nodded dumbly.

"You can't sleep?" Wade finally spoke up.

"Well...sort of. I just didn't want to yet." Rose laid her head back on the couch pillow.

"Is something wrong?" Wade looked at her curiously.

"No. I'm just worried about my ex coming here, Jake. He isnt even here yet and I'm already exhausted"

"I won't let anything happen to you ok?" Wade sat up. He gently grasped one of Rose's hands and held tightly. Realizing what he did he let go quickly.

"Um...sorry"

"No its fine Wade." Rose took his hand back and held it up to her cheek. She nuzzled it a little and kissed it softly.

"Why are you so nervous?" Rose whispered.

"Because I don't deserve this." Wade answered shyly.

"Yeah you do Wade" Rose exhaled and pulled him into a hug.

Wade let out a surprised grunt. He carefully wrapped his arms around Rose, returning the embrace.

"And if your uncle found out you would be in so much trouble" Wade rested his head on hers.

"Well then he just won't find out" Rose said matter-of-factly.

Rose pulled her head out from under Wade's chin to meet his eyes.

"You're hiding again.."

"I just don't want to scare you." Wade swallowed nervously.

"You don't scare me Wade." Rose reached up to his mask and pulled it off. Wade flinched a little as it came off, but hardly hesitated to look at Rose this time. He looked down at her with those sad, confused blue eyes. He blinked them rapidly several times, as if trying to wake himself up.

"You're not dreaming sweetie" Rose lifted up and kissed the side of his lip.

Wade widened his eyes and swallowed, feeling butterflies in his stomach. Rose laughed at him. She found his expression sad but cute.

"Just trust me ok?"

"OK." Wade was still at a loss for words mostly.

" _Relax dumbass"_

"Come here" Wade took the voice in his heads advice and pulled Rose into him. Rose didn't protest. Wade cupped Rose's cheeks, not hesitating to pull her into a kiss. He nipped Rose's lip a little, causing her to whimper. Feeling more comfortable, Rose grazed her hands across Wade's body, trying to find a place to rest them. She eventually settled them on his chest and broke away from the kiss to take a breath. She placed a few small kisses on his neck, making Wade let out a small grunt.

Just then Rose's phone rang at full volume startling the both of them. Rose buried her head in Wade's chest and laughed.

"I forgot I put that in my pocket. Its probably my uncle."

"You might want to answer that" Wade gave her a sly grin.

Rose obeyed and answered the phone. She rolled her eyes and sighed. It definitely was Nick.

"Yeah him and Peter got back this morning. No he's asleep on the couch, I'm in my room. Yeah ill tell him. Talk to ya later."

Wade looked at her curiously, somewhat shocked at her smooth lie.

"It was Nick. He wants you to come in today." Rose informed Wade.

"UGH…" Wade threw his head back and let out a long miserable moan.

"Hey I'll go with you!" Rose covered his mouth to stop him.

"You don't think they'll suspect anything?"

"No. Not yet at least. I wanted to talk to Natasha anyways"

"Don't let her shoot me this time?" Wade begged.

"I dont...I can't promise that. But I'll try." Rose agreed.

"Do we have to go now?" Wade almost whined. Rose met his eyes. He had a somewhat sad boyish look on his face still. Rose couldn't help but smile.

"of course not!" Rose giggled. She pushed Wade down back on the couch and snuggled up against him.

"Thank god" Wade sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He nestled his chin on her head and closed his eyes. He peeked over at the coffee table, debating on slipping his mask back on, but turned away. Changing his mind for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Okaay I hope you guys like this one. Sorry the last few chapters have been super mushy. But my writers block seems to be over and I have big plans for the next chapter. I plan on at least starting it tonight and maybe if I don't pass out I'll get to uploading it at some ungodly hour. See you soon my friends!


	11. Poor Boy

Wade felt pretty bad, but he had to wake Rose up to help him find some more of her dad's clothes he could borrow, since he just put his own spandex suit in the washer. Like a zombie, Rose went back to her dad's closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t shirt. She shoved them in his arms, still half asleep and drug her body back to her room and flopped on her bed. Wade followed her into her room, and Rose mumbled something about "coming into S.H.I.E.L.D later" Wade assured her that was fine, kissed her on her forehead and left to get dressed.

* * *

Wade decided to take the stairs to Fury's office. He was doing everything in his power just to stall. He tried starting conversations with people who passed him by. They ignored him. Eventually Wade resorted to dropping the pennies he found in his wallet over the side of the staircase, scaring several people. He snickered, content with himself.

"WILSON!" Nick shouted from the top of the staircase.

"Damn man you don't have to yell!" Wade snapped back and covered his ears.

"Just hurry up" Nick rolled his eye and led Wade back to his office.

"What did you want anyway. You know I don't like it here." Wade complained.

" I don't care. I want to know what happened with Venom!" Fury slammed his hands down on his desk.

"OH THAT ASSHOLE!" Wade laughed.

"You see, me and spidey got him good, but we ran into a plot twist. It wasn't the real guy. It was some stupid clone thing. Annnnnd he ended up getting away anyway so."

"DID YOU _LET_ HIM GET AWAY WILSON?" Nick snapped.

"HELL NO! You ain't payin' me to set him free are you?" Wade crossed his arms somewhat offended.

"Well, you and Peter keep an eye out for him. The real one and his clones."

"Where is that kid anyway. Shouldn't he be here too?" Wade looked around the room.

"No, not really" Nick muttered shuffling through a book on his desk.

"Wait wait wait. So something shitty happens and you assume I'm the one who fucked up?"

"Has it ever been any different Wilson? Do you really need me to pull out your file _._ Excuse me. _files?"_ Nick pointed at a large bookcase behind him.

"Oh that's cold.." Wade held his head down.

"Well its the truth. Until you start acting...decent, we're all just going to have to assume the worse." Nick was trying to reason with the guy, but it still sounded harsh.

"But- but nothing's happened all week!" Wade stuttered.

" _Remember when you almost jumped from the roof with Rose? And the bazooka?"_

" **THAT'S OUR SECRET SHUT UP!"**

"And that's an impressive new record. You haven't blown anything up, killed someone for no reason or… well anything like that. Is there something on your mind Wilson?"

Wade stopped to think for a moment. Things had been pretty normal. Maybe Rose was starting to affect him. She at least kept him busy for the most part.

"No, not really." His mind was begging him to bring up Rose's ex coming into work. He knew there was at least something Nick could do. Besides him being a complete boring hardass he loved Rose, and wouldn't let that guy set foot into this building if he could help it. But he didn't want to upset Rose.

"Well how have you and my niece been getting along. She hasn't complained just yet" Nick lowered his eye.

"Uh…" Wade drew a blank in his brain for once.

"I'm doing really good thanks for asking. He's been great!" Rose stepped into Nick's office.

Wade raised his eyebrows behind his mask and sighed in relief. She was a much better liar than him.

"Oh..well that's good. You know it's your day off right?" Nick didn't sound too phased, even though he really was.

"Yeah, I needed to talk to Natasha though.. and I already did that so I came to see you.

" **Jesus why is she so good at that?"**

" _Probably because her dad is an asshat. Probably learned it from him"_

" **Don't be a dick"**

" _I wasn't, I mean she's lying for us isn't she?"_

" **...True.."**

"Alright" Nick shrugged.

"Wilson, you can leave if you want si-"

"BYE!" Wade yelled and propelled himself out of the office, slamming the door and sprinting down the stairs. Rose listened to him running down the stairs and running back up. He flung the door to Nick's office back opening, startling the man.

"GODDAMNIT WADE!" Nick started.

"Oh yeah! I'm going to need another suit. Or twelve. Thanks!" And without a word to Rose he slammed the door again, and was off.

Rose covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

"How can you stand him?" Nick rested his head in his hands.

"He's not as bad as you all think" Rose said.

"Maybe you're crazy too."

"Or I just realize he's a person." Rose twisted her lip. She felt like she needed to get that out, but she was wondering if she said too much.

"Just let me know if things go south" Nick said.

"Will do" Rose gave him a half smile, and left him alone in his office.

Rose ran back down the stairs and was ready to leave before she remembered she needed her schedule for next week. She asked the receptionist on the first floor if she was able to tell her that and thankfully, she was. While her schedule was printing out, Rose felt a light tap on her shoulder. Expecting it to be Wade, she opened her mouth to say something but clamped it back shut quick.

"Hey I thought you weren't here till Monday!" A cheery male voice spoke.

"Uh...hi Jake" Rose's voice trembled.

"I told my dad I wanted to come early, I wanted to see you. I missed you."

"Ohh...okay" Rose swallowed. She gripped the edge of the desk behind her.

"Listen, I know we didn't work well in the past, but I want to make things right. I've been going through anger management and I think I've made some real progress." Jake smiled smugly.

Rose just nodded in agreement.

"Here's your schedule miss!" The receptionist smiled brightly and held out the paper to Rose.

"Hey lets see what hours we have together!" Jake snatched the paper from the woman's hand before Rose could react.

"Jake wait give me that!" Rose tried to grab it from him.

"Lets see Monday you have-"

Rose gave one final leap and got a hold of the paper. She stuffed it into her back pocket and shoved her backside against the desk.

"What the hell is your problem? Give me that back!" Jake snapped and reached out to snatch Rose's arm.

Rose looked away for a brief moment and by plain luck, saw someone she knew in the distance. Without hesitation, she called out their name.

"PETER!" Rose's voice was loud but still shaky. She pushed past Jake and zoomed away from him.

Jake stood there looking sullen, and angry.

"Would you be able to give me a copy of her schedule?" He asked the receptionist.

"Um...I'm sorry sir I can't do that" The lady gave him a weird look then returned her gaze to her computer screen. Mumbling something under his breath, Jake sulked off. It wouldn't take him long to switch it out for a fake cheery smile though, he was late for a meeting and he wanted to impress.

* * *

"Jesus Peter..how.. How are you?" Rose leaned over trying to catch her breath

"Uh I'm fine..but you look-" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no I- I was just in a hurry. Have you seen Wade?"

"Yeah, he was talking so fast I'm not sure what he said though. I think he said something about a taco stand and going back to your place." Peter scratched his chin.

"Ok thank you!" Rose patted his shoulder and moved past him.

"Wait, has everything been ok?" Peter turned her back around.

"Yeah it's been really great. I mean, normal yeah!" Rose nodded

"So he hasn't tried anything? Or done anything stupid?" Peter pressed.

"Nah, really weird, huh?" Rose pretended to sound just as shocked as him.

"Very weird. Just keep me posted. And have Wade call me. We need to talk" Peter scratched his head nervously.

"Sure thing!" Rose agreed and ran back off. She wanted nothing more than to be out of that building.

* * *

When she got home, Wade was at the kitchen table eating the tacos Peter said he might have. But he was half naked. All he had on was his boxers, and his mask partially. Rose wandered over to the kitchen sink, grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

"I got you these!" Wade was by her side in less than a second shoving a bag in her empty hand.

"They're churros. It was all the place had that wasn't real.. food sort of." Wade smiled, proud of himself.

"Thank you Wade" Rose gave him a tired smile. But Wade could tell something was wrong.

"What's the matter? You don't like these either?" Wade pouted.

"Oh gosh Wade, its not that. I.. I ran into Jake today. He begged his dad to come early.."

"Where is he" Wade grabbed for the gun strapped to his side, ready to head back to S.H.I.E.L.D

"Wade please don't do anything! I don't want to start something, or get you in trouble!" Rose begged.

"You won't get me in trouble. I'll get myself in trouble" Wade responded casually as he reloaded his weapon.

"Wade please PLEASE don't do anything. At least not yet.. if he asks for it then..go ahead I guess. Just don't kill him". Rose sighed.

"FINNEEE" Wade rolled his eyes and put the gun away.

"Ok...I'm going to eat these and finish this stupid video for class before I blow my brains out." Rose had that miserable look again.

"I'll try to leave you alone so you can finish. Since Peter's off our tail maybe we can you know, do shit later on." Wade suggested.

"Oh yeah..thats right he is huh?!" Rose eyes lit up as she bounded off to her computer.

" _Are you actually going to be able to leave her alone?"_

" **I hope so. I want to get her out of the house. Did you see that dress on her bed this morning? Maybe we can convince her to wear that."**

" _You need help"_

" **Yeah no shit"**

* * *

Wade managed to leave Rose alone for the better half of two hours. But as Rose came to find out that day, Wade was a bit needy. He came back every now and again to try and snuggle with her or ask a pointless question. Or ones he even knew the answer to. Rose found it easier to sit on the couch with him while he played a videogame he dug out from her closet. He was at least quiet.

"Just a few more minutes, I promise." Rose informed him.

"Finally Wade sighed and slumped down on the couch with the controller in his hand. He sat up quickly when there was a knock on Rose's front door.

"Who's that?" Wade frowned.

"I don't know. Probably a package from home or something." Rose answered and shut her laptop. She approached the front door carefully, and opened it slowly.

"So your dad still has this place?" A voice on the other side spoke first.

"Why are you here.." Rose's voice trembled.

Wade heard Rose's change in voice and crept closer to her.

"I'm here to fix things, Rose!"

"Jake I don't-"

"Yeah well I do" Jake muttered and shoved Rose out of his way and stepped into her penthouse. He didn't get too far before falling back and gasping.

"Rose what the HELL is THIS?" Jake scowled.

"The name's Wade, guy!" Wade held his arms out.

"That's my friend Jake, besides he's none of your business." Rose shut the door and leaned back against it.

"None of my business? First of all, you've really set the bar REALLY low. You prefer this mangled shit over me? And second we're still together!" Jake complained, almost whining.

"Thats pretty harsh." Wade sighed holding his still half covered head back.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?" Jake turned back to Wade. He was already seething.

"Orders from the top boy. Now I think you should leave. I've heard some not so nice things about you." Wade wagged his finger at Jake like a stern mother. Rose couldn't help but let out a snicker.

"You think this is funny?" Jake scoffed back at her mockingly. He huffed and started toward Rose.

"HEY HEY WAIT!" I want to get to know you more son!" Wade lifted Jake up by the arm.

"THE HELL MAN PUT ME DOWN!" Jake snarled

"We got ourselves a feisty one dear lass!" Wade commented to Rose in a thick Irish accent. Rose crept away from the door, covering her mouth again, trying not to laugh.

"I SAID PUT ME DOWN YOU DICK!" Jake tried to punch Wade with his free hand. Wade let go of Jake's other hand the moment he lunged at him, letting the smaller angry dude plop to the floor in a miserable heap.

Jake groaned and held his head, trying to sit up. He turned to his side to see Wade crouched down next to him, close to his face. Jake hissed and turned in the other direction. Wade grabbed him by his head, and forced the guy to look at him.

"Now listen. For realsies this time. I don't want to see you here. Ever again. I don't want to hear that you've talked to her at work. I don't even want you to look at her. If I find out you've been breaking my rules. I'm going to break you. Sound fair?" Wade pulled his gun back out and held it up to Jake's chin, not shy to cock it.

"UH..UH HUH. YEAH! JUST DON'T SHOOT ME YOU FREAK!" Jake's stumbled over his words.

"Get out." Wade shoved Jake away with his foot. Jake scrambled to his feet, and tripped over himself as he ran out the door, not so much as glancing at Rose. Wade kept his gun aimed at him until he was gone. Rose slammed the door behind Jake and turned slowly to Wade with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Wade that...was _AMAZING_!" She wailed and jumped up and down. She bounced over to Wade and jumped up in his arms giving him a tight hug.

"Don't worry about it" Wade exhaled. Rose was holding onto him so tight he could barely breathe.

" _She's really happy about this.."_

" **I don't even care if Nick finds out. This was, this was great. She's so cute when she's happy"**

"Rose. I need to breathe" Wade wheezed.

"Oh uh. Sorry." Rose smiled sheepishly.

"I don't think he'll be back." Wade smiled back down at her.

"Come here" Rose pulled Wade down by his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sucked him into a long kiss. Wade moaned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" _Jesus what is she doing to us?"_

" _ **I-I think she's trying to suck our face off?"**_

" _I think we're a little too turned on right now.."_

Rose pulled away from Wade to catch her own breathe.

"Let's get out of here." She breathed out.

"I need to get dressed again..and I think a shower would be appropriate before that. That guy made me feel icky" Wade pointed to his naked torso.

"Go do that." Rose nudged Wade towards the bathroom and kissed the side of his neck while letting him go. Wade slunk into the bathroom and closed the door quietly. He slumped down against it, letting out another long breath. His inner voice interrupted the silence

" _Is our crazy slowly rubbing off on her?"_

" **Maybe."**

" _Fury is going to figure out a way to kill us if it does ya know!"_

" **Well, at least she's happy. So it's worth it"**

* * *

 **Ok so this is the other chapter for now. I had some other ideas but I didn't want to clump them all together. So please feel free to review! Oh and for those of you who have been wondering where's Wade's crazy went, its not gone I promise. He's just still nervous around Rose so he doesn't say as much as he usually would yet and he kind of..well..thinks before he speaks to her. But that won't stay long, I promise XD.**

 **Bai bai for now!**


	12. Exposed Truths

About 3 weeks had passed since Jake left Rose's place with his tail between his legs. As a matter of fact, Rose hadn't even seen him at work. She figured out that he had the exact opposite shift from her which was a huge relief.

On the other hand, Rose and Wade's relationship grew stronger. As Nick predicted, they did get along well and shared plenty of common interests. When she wasn't at work, Rose and Wade were either at her place playing video games and stuffing their faces, and when Peter wasn't on their heels, they roamed the city, mostly at night. Wade even managed to "borrow" a small plane from S.H.I.E.L.D's hanger and took Rose to Niagara falls one evening, a place she told him she's always wanted to go to.

Oddly enough, Wade didn't try to make a move on Rose yet. He was almost sure Rose wouldn't reject him, as a matter of fact, she made several moves on him herself, but he gently declined her. Rose wasn't hurt by his, denial because she knew what was going on in his head. Wade would never admit it to Rose outright, but he was kinda terrified of Fury. And Natasha. And everyone else related to the Avengers. If any of them found out about him and Rose, he would surely be put to death somehow. He really wanted Rose, badly. But for once he was afraid to ruin what he already had. He also didn't want Rose to feel bad, he didn't want her to know that he was swimming in hookers up until he came to live with her, and had several flings with a couple of girls from the X-Men in the past. Rose seemed to innocent and fragile for that kind of information, and he didn't want to drive her away, whether she was the one to initiate sex or not.

This all made him feel so weird. Before he never gave a damn about who knew what. If anything he flaunted it, it always worked for his one night stands. But then again, those girls weren't to stay. As a matter of fact, when he was finished he couldn't get them out the door fast enough. He knew they were using him as more of a bragging right, after all they wouldn't even allow him to take his mask off in bed. And he was desperate enough to let this happen. But now that Rose was here, he didn't give any thoughts to that type of thing. Rose was the one girl Wade wanted to stay...

But Wade's mind was also on another important thing... that phone call he owed Peter a few weeks ago ended up with him agreeing to meet with Peter today, who wanted to "talk to him in person about something". Wade knew Peter was a smart guy and he could figure anything out. Especially if there was something going on between him and Rose. After all, Nick did put him up to that. Wade could only assume that that's what this was about.

* * *

"Wade I don't really think there's anything to worry about " Rose wrapped her arms around him from behind. She stood up on her tiptoes to lay her head on his upper back.

"I just don't want you to get in trouble.." Wade turned Rose around and rested his chin on her head.

"What's the worst they can do? Fire me?" Rose scoffed.

"Or Nick could send you back to California." Wade muttered sadly.

"Well he could.. but I don't think they realize that I'm 22 years old. Nick or my dad can buy me as many plane tickets as I want, but I don't have to go."

Wade sighed in reply. That was true, but it still didn't seem sure enough.

"You're the only one who really realizes I'm an adult Wade. Everyone else there still treats me like some gullible teenager. Even Natasha does sometimes" Rose rolled her eyes.

"At least they're nice to you." Wade swallowed.

"I'm trying to get them to realize that you aren't a bad guy Wade. But...I hate to say it, it's a little difficult when you kinda..steal weapons and hold people at gunpoint all the time." Rose pointed out gently. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but at the same time it was the truth.

Wade twisted his lip behind his mask and kept quiet.

"But more importantly, why do you need their approval?" Rose finally asked.

"I...never really thought about it." Wade scratched the back of his neck.

" _Yeah, why do we need their approval? Why do we care if they like us or not?"_ The voice in his head asked

"Wade, I don't really know your history with them, but you don't need to make them happy. Just do what you can to get through, then move on. Like I'm doing here now. Don't try to change just to make them happy " Rose tilted Wade's face to make him look at her.

"Wh-where do you plan on moving onto after this?" Wade stuttered anxiously.

"I haven't decided yet… but I at least want to be where you'll be" Rose blinked at him shyly.

"Okay.." Wade gave her a goofy smile behind his mask.

" _You're such a charmer"_

"Now go talk to Peter, I told Natasha I would have lunch with her today. And don't worry, I'm not telling her a thing" Rose gave Wade a gentle shove towards the door.

"Tell her I say "Hi!" Wade mimicked a girly voice and did a dramatic finger wave.

"Oh my god Wade go!" Rose laughed and guided Wade out the door.

* * *

"So...what's it like living with him?" Natasha leaned into the table closer to Rose.

Rose lifted her head in thought, trying to think of an answer.

"Is he gross?" Natasha rested her head on her hands.

"No...not any more gross than any other dude" Rose shook her head and laughed at Natasha's wide eyes.

"God, how do you do it Rose?" Natasha shook her head and mixed her salad with the fork next to her plate.

"For your information, and I mean all of you, he's not as bad as you think" Rose rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Rose..did Deadpool threaten you or something? Or drug you..maybe, because-"

"God NO! Jeeze. Really, you would be the first person I would tell if something was wrong! I promise!" Rose snatched her glass up and took a big gulp of water.

"Even before Nick?" Natasha laughed.

"Yeah. You have a wonderful way of under-reacting while also over-reacting. Nick just overreacts. To everything" Rose took a bite of her food.

"Well that's true" Natasha smiled.

* * *

On the other side of town, Wade was with Peter in his apartment. Wade didn't hesitate shuffling through Peter's stuff. He switched his own mask out for one of Peter's, and sat down on his computer to start typing away while Peter was in the bathroom.

Peter came back out, saw where Wade was and instantly sighed.

"You got any porn on this thing?" Wade pointed at the screen with his other hand in a box of crackers.

"Wade…" Peter started.

"I'll just log you into one of my accounts" Wade replied and turned back to the computer.

"Wade I need to ask you something." Peter slammed his hand on his desk.

Wade gasped and clapped his hands together.

"You're finally proposing to me?! _Oh_.. Peter I-"

"WHAT is going on between you and Rose?" Peter snapped sternly.

Wade turned around in the chair to face Peter.

"Gimme that" Peter snatched his mask off Wade's head. Wade grinned a little, blinking his soft blue eyes.

"Now answer me" Peter demanded and sat down on his bed.

"Okay. But first...you tell me what _you_ think is happening, and then _I'll_ correct you if you're wrong." Wade suggested.

" _You're actually going to try and compromise on this one?"_

" **Just work with me dingus"**

"Alright." Peter agreed.

"I think you and Rose have... a something going on. Something that Nick specifically told the both of you to avoid"

"Like what" Wade stuffed his mouth with a handful of crackers.

" _Don't stall you idiot."_

"I don't know Wade. Something like a relationship maybe? Or a fling, since you seem to prefer that kinda stuff?" Peter shook his head questioningly.

Wade closed his eyes and sighed.

"Well, you're not wrong Peter. Something is going on. But it's not a fling I promise. I'm not sure what it is, but I won't lie to you and say that we aren't more than friends."

"Goddamnit Wade...She's only been here a little over a month! Jesus how..how many times have you..uh" Peter stumbled over his words nervously.

"OH. The sex thing hasn't happened yet!" Wade nodded.

Peter gave him a dumbfounded look then scoffed.

"Really...I don't believe you…" Peter put his face in his hands and snickered.

"How many times have you known me to admit to not having sex with a girl Peter? Come on." Wade turned serious. Peter saw the look on his face and his smile faded.

"Oh...you're..you're serious about this? WAIT! Why?!" Peter begged for an explanation.

Wade looked down and licked his lips.

"Why? That's not like you Wade" Peter tried again.

"I don't want to hurt her…" Wade muttered in a barely audible tone.

Peter looked up at Wade and saw his sorrowful expression.

"Is that really true?" Peter squinted.

" Why would I lie about this?" Wade grumbled.

"And besides, for now I renewed my subscription to pornhub" Wade continued.

"Wade listen-" Peter stood up.

" OH and whatever Nick does, just don't have him send Rose back to her dad's, she's not happy there" Wade said blankly and got up to leave.

"I'm not going to tell Nick" Peter blurted.

"Huh?" Wade frowned at Peter.

"l've seen you two together Wade, that's the job Nick put me on until something else comes along. And in the beginning, I really thought Rose could do better, but you two seem...right for each other. I changed my mind. You both look happy. So...I'm not going to stop you." Peter chewed on the inside of his cheek as he spoke.

"You know Nick's going to ruin you if he finds out about this. And everyone else." Wade raised his eyebrow at him. He wasn't sure if he could believe Peter or not.

"I told him I don't need to watch you guys anymore this morning. I told him there was clearly nothing going on between you two. So between me and Rose telling him nothing's going on, you aren't even on Fury's mind anymore" Peter sat down in his computer chair.

"This….this THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE PROPOSAL I'VE BEEN WAITING ON FROM YOU PETER. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Wade jumped on Peter and tackled him to the floor. He pinned the poor guy down to the floor in a smothering hug.

"WADE!" Peter wheezed.

"THANK YOUUU!" Wade continued to squeeze the smaller guy.

"I can't...breathe" Peter coughed.

"Sorry" Wade laughed and let go. He brushed Peter off and helped him to his feet.

"So...since you aren't telling Nick…" Wade started back up.

" _Dear god man don't say it"_

"I was wondering if you" Wade continued.

" _WADE DON'T!"_

"If you're feeling a bit lonely..and if Rose has had a few drinks...you wanna take me up on that threesome I offered you a while back?" Wade grinned at Peter.

" _What the hell... is wrong...with you…"_

"Uuhhhhh, no. But thanks...I think." Peter muttered.

"Suit yourself!" Wade shrugged. He slipped the mask back on and hopped towards Peter's window.

"Don't you want to use the door?" Peter pointed at his bedroom door.

"PSH NO! Just because I don't have...web...thingies doesn't mean I can't do this!" Wade wiggled his fingers in Peter's face.

"Or this. Seeya later!" And with that Wade leapt out the window.

"Well..at least they're both happy" Peter smiled a little and closed his window. He looked back to his computer and changed his content expression back in for an angry one. He opened the window back in a hurry and called out to Wade.

"WADE YOU TOOK _MY_ MASK. YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE. GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was pretty mellow. But I hope you all like and I will have another chapter posted by this weekend at the latest. I hope you all have a great week and I will see you soon!


	13. Confessions

"HEY ROSEEE!" Wade wailed in a singsong voice. He pushed her front door open with his foot, since his hands were kinda full with several grocery bags and a couple of boxes.

" _Does she usually leave her door open like this?"_ The voice in his head asked slowly.

" **I don't think so, but her keys are on the table, so she must be home"** Wade shrugged and dropped the bags on the floor in front of him.

" _Well..that's her key, but those aren't her keys."_

Wade glanced over at the table, and he did realize that wasn't Rose's key ring, or lanyard. Hers was black with blue bubbles on it, and this one was just plain black.

"Why do I pay attention to crap like this?" Wade muttered to himself out loud.

" **Well, Rose ain't here. So that's good..I think?"** Wade droned on in his head.

" _WADE, THERE'S SOMEONE HERE WHO ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE!"_

" **Ah shit you're right"** Wade sighed and pulled one of the katana's from his back.

" **Now gang, let's split up!"** Wade whispered.

" _As much as I would like to, we cannot"_

" **Oh shut up."** Wade snapped and pushed one of the bedroom doors open with his sword.

He crept into the room quietly and checked under the bed, and in the closet. No one was there. It was the same as the rest of the rooms. And on top of that, nothing was stolen or out of place.

" **I wonder why someone would come in here and not take anything. And who?** " Wade stood in the hallway scratching his head.

" _You think someone might think she has money on her? Or is after her dad?"_

" **That's possible..but then you would think they would move shit around at least."**

" _Did you check her bedroom?"_

" **No!"** Wade shrieked and went barrelling through Rose's room. He repeated the same process, checked her closet, and everything, but it was all the same, but with slightly more distractions.

" **HEY HEY..look at this. Where has she been hiding this?!"** Wade yanked a pink bikini off of one of the hangers in Rose's closet.

" _In here OBVIOUSLY...and put that back you perv…"_ The voice grumbled.

" **Oh there's mo-hey wait!"** Wade cut himself off and thrusted his hand deeper in the closet.

"What the fuck- hey OWWW!" Wade yanked his hand back out and pulled his glove off. 2 bite marks on his hand were leaking fresh blood.

Without another word Wade shoved his hand back into the closet and grabbed hold of something. He didn't struggle to tug out the culprit.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Wade held up a terrified Jake by the throat.

"ANSWER ME!" Wade snarled.

" _He can't breath…you're crushing his neck"_

Wade dropped Jake on the floor. He drew both of his pistols and aimed them at the terrified man.

"I feel like this has happened before...is this what you call um..ah...um Dayga VOO?" Wade looked up in thought.

"It's deja vu, you disgusting freak" Jake spat between gasps.

"Ah..that always hurts. Now tell me why you're here before I blow your fucking brains out." Wade growled.

"I..I want to get her back." Jake stuttered not taking his eyes off the guns shoved in his face.

"BOY...even I know better than that!" Wade laughed.

" _Do you?"_ If the voice in his head had eyes, they would be rolling right now.

"Instead of just talking to her like a normal person you break into her house… to try and win a girl back...and I thought I was an idiot." Wade snickered to himself.

"Why haven't you killed me yet, aren't you supposed to be insane or some shit?" Jake squinted.

"Well, yes, and as much as I would love to mop the floor with your entrails right now...Rose begged me not to. So. I won't. But I'm about to change my mind unless you can give me ONE good reason as to why you're really here." Wade cocked his gun at the shivering guy.

"OK OK FINE!" Jake raised his hands to his face.

"I do want her back. But I also want to know why she'd rather be with a disgusting fuck like you over me." Jake took his chances and stood up.

Wade flinched a little behind his mask. It felt a lot different when someone actually said things like that directly to him.

"Well..if I knew why I would be rubbing it in your face right now but I don't." Wade let his arms fall to his side, but didn't let his guard down.

"Someone sent you here didn't they?" Wade continued. He took a moment to scratch his crotch with one of the pistols.

"Huh?" Jake's eyes widened in surprise.

"Rose's dad sent you here didn't he?" Wade tried again.

"I haven't talked to the man in months…" Jake stuttered nervously.

"That's funny.." Wade grinned and dug into one of the pockets on his belt, pulling out a cellphone.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" Jake snapped and lunged towards Wade. While snooping through the phone, Wade ever so casually pulled the trigger on the gun.

"Calm down man! And I grabbed it when you came out of the closet. HA! GET IT? " Wade snorted a laugh without looking at the man writhing on the floor.

"CALM DOWN? YOU SHOT ME YOU FREAK!" Jake hissed in a broken voice. He cradled himself on the floor groaning in pain.

"I shot you in the arm, you'll be fine. Fucking priss- ah HERE. HERE IT IS. Rose's dad called you at 10:24 pm last night. And you called him..hmm...an hour ago it looks like, right before you got here. See see this!" Wade shoved the phone in Jake's face.

"OK OK FINE YES!" Jake nodded with tears in his eyes.

"Now tell me what is going ON. I'm getting really impatient..and horny. The horny part's not from you though, I'm thinking of Rose, I swear" Wade shoved the gun to Jake's forehead.

"Okay okay. Rose's dad sent me here for you?" Jake swallowed.

"You told him about this?" Wade sighed.

"No..there was a plan before you even showed up. Rose's dad wants to try and absorb S.H.I.E.L.D for himself. When Rose's dad found out she would be getting an internship here, he thought it would be convenient if I helped him out on a few things. Since Rose seems to know everyone, he thought if I could manage to win her back, or at least get on friendship terms with her, I could get him the information that he needed."

"This is giving me a headache..but I kind of believe you. But what does that asshat want with S.H.I.E.L.D. And what's this plan anyway. I thought the guy worked in finance or some shit?!" Wade shoved the gun to Jake's head again.

"Wow..you really are out of the loop.." Jake managed to let out a nervous laugh.

"Yes...he does work in finance.. but his specialty is..well. Genetics I guess." Jake shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Like human genetics?" Wade squinted.

"What else idiot? What else would he want with S.H.I.E.L.D? Some of the most powerful people on work for them. Thor, Spiderman, The Hulk. Then there's the X-Men of course but that's for another day." Jake pushed the gun away from his face.

"Oh and not to get you down, but you weren't part of the plan, as a matter of fact, you're supposed to be eliminated. Rose's father has no need for filth like you." Jake scoffed.

"What's in this for you anyway?" Wade ignored the comment.

"Well..obviously, I was promised Rose, and after you're gone I can get back to that. But there's also money of course, and when her father gets through with this whole plan there's genetic perfection, also known as immortality. Kind of like you're healing factor. But better" Jake smiled wide.

"What the hell is Rose supposed to do in all of this?" Wade inquired.

"Wow..you really..don't know her all that well at all." Jake chuckled under his breathe.

"What?" Wade squinted.

"She's supposed to stand back and let it happen, like she always does, she can't possibly stop us.."

"And I thought I was awful." Wade mumbled.

"Oh you are, that's why you're going to be uh..gone" Jake nodded.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Rose stepped into her room slowly, wide eyed.

"Uh…" Wade stammered.

"I was just leaving." Jake shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you even here again?! Wade what is happening?" Rose looked up at him with panic.

"I'm just gunna step out.." Jake snatched his phone out of Wade's hand and went for the door.

"You're not going anywhere!" Wade snapped to attention and tackled Jake to the floor.

"WADE WAIT!" Rose jumped to Wade and tried to pull him off of Jake. Wade didn't hesitate, he just simply pushed Rose back on the bed.

"You're not going to want to see this, darling." Wade turned to Rose for a moment.

"I've been waiting to do this since the day I met you.." Wade looked back down at Jake and pulled a bigger gun from his belt and tucked it under the man's chin while pulling the trigger.

* * *

Hey guys! So sorry this one was so short, I have so much to get in though and I'm just trying to take it little by little. And sorry I was late for posting. I had two ideas and I wanted to weigh out my options for the two so I went with this idea first. I hope you guys enjoy and I will see you all soon!


	14. Finding a Plan

"Wade…" Rose's voice quivered.

Wade didn't give her a response. He just simply tucked his gun back into his belt and stood up.

Rose didn't need a response though to see that Jake was on the floor, very dead. Jake's face was completely mutilated by the gunshot wound and he was unrecognizable. The blood that exited the top of his head was splattered against Rose's door and more was spilling out onto her white floor.

"Wh..wh.." Rose stuttered, still trying to find out what to say.

"Hey you should be happy about this." Wade pointed a thumb at the dead body on the floor.

"HOW COULD I BE HAPPY ABOUT THIS?!" Rose shrieked, her eyes welling up with tears.

Wade's eyes widened behind his mask.

"So you're telling me, you aren't happy I just got rid of the guy who hit you, who was basically stalking you at this point, and who's working behind you and your uncles back with your dad?" Wade asked Rose dumbfounded.

"WELL I DIDN'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN THIS WAY- wait what do you mean behind Nick's back?" Rose cut herself off.

"I guess you didn't hear any of what he was spewing out then...so here's the deal" Wade sighed and dropped down next to Rose. Rose flinched a bit when Wade sat down next to her. Wade turned to her looking surprised. He pulled off his mask to look at Rose and she refused to meet his eyes. Wade tested his luck and reached out to touch Rose's face. Before he could even touch her, Rose jerked away from Wade. Her fearful eyes darted to meet Wade's briefly and then looked away.

"Wait...you aren't afraid of me too now are you?" Wade choked. Rose shrugged her shoulders and and looked up at him. She saw the look in Wade's sweet blue eyes instantly turn from confusion to sadness.

Rose shook her head vigorously.

"No...I just.." She started and didn't finish.

"Do you think I'm going to hurt you?" Wade's eyes darted around, searching Rose's face for answers. He looked really hurt himself.

"No. I mean...I don't.." Rose answered, stumbling over her words. She didn't know what to think. She hated Jake's guts but she didn't expect them to be spilling out on her floor.

"I'm sorry..." Was all Wade said. He leaned back against the wall and hung his head, wringing his mask in his hands.

" **Why do I always fuck shit up?"**

" _She told you not to do it. Besides we could have used him for more information."_

" **Well it's a little late now"**

"People are going to think I did this…" Rose blurted slowly.

"No they won't. That's part of my job ya know. Covering up shit like this" Wade bit his lip.

Rose sighed and leaned over on Wade, startling him.

"I'm not mad Wade, and I'm not afraid of you, I just don't know what to think." Rose whispered.

She wrapped her arms around one of his and kissed his shoulder.

Wade smiled and little, relieved.

"What were you two talking about anyways?" Rose asked.

"It's a long story. It's about your dad. I'll just give it to you straight. He uh, basically wants to take S.H.I.E.L.D in as his own company, along with the Avengers and X-Men and do some..genetic human altering shit with their DNA...or some wierd SciFi shit"

"This may sound stupid of me..but I believe you" Rose exhaled.

"Did you know about this?" Wade asked her carefully.

"No...I do know my uncle has mentioned my dad wanting to buy S.H.I.E.L.D out before, years ago, but I thought it was a joke so I didn't listen. I thought he just wanted what Nick had. He's always been like that. He can have whatever he wants but once he finds out someone's happier than him, he needs to take it away from them for himself." Rose explained.

"Well it's not a joke.. and despite how much I love screwing over the Avengers, I can't let this happen" Wade replied.

"What do we even do? What can we do? We obviously we can't go straight to Nick. Not yet..and we need more info before we make sudden decisions" Rose glanced at the dead body still leaking on her floor and grimaced.

"Ohhhhh...I have someone just for that." Wade smirked and put his mask back on.

"Okay but..can you like...move..um..him please?" Rose pointed a shaky finger at Jake and clung to Wade tighter.

"Yeah, but you know he can't hurt you anymore right?" Wade laughed a little.

"Yeah...you're right" Rose cracked a small smile and pulled Wade into a hug.

"You're not mad at me?" Wade asked to confirm. Rose giggled a little at him.

"No I'm not… now please get rid of that...It's creeping me out...and what did you mean you 'have someone just for that?' Rose looked up at Wade wide eyed.

Wade grunted a little as he stood up.

"You'll see. You're going to love him" he winked at Rose and grabbed onto Jake and threw his body over his shoulder.

* * *

So guys here's a bit of a short chapter to tide you over through the week! And it's also given me a good placell of start for the big chapters that I do over the weekend. Once again I hope you all enjoy and I will see you soon!


	15. Animal Friend

"Wade...where are we going?' Rose shivered and crossed her arms. She looked around the empty streets worriedly.

"Can't tell ya yet." Wade flashed her a smile from behind his mask.

"Can't this wait till tomorrow? During the day?" Rose begged.

"Naw" Wade chuckled. He grabbed ahold of one of Rose's arms and tugged her forward.

"It's too late for this…" Rose grumbled.

It was pretty late for a Sunday night. It was around 11pm and Rose had work the next morning. They ended up in a not so safe part of the city, places Rose remembered her father wouldn't even let her go. She remembered Nick being furious with her once for being a half a mile away from this place one evening. But after Wade took care of Jake's body and helped Rose scrub her floor, he insisted that they go "seek help" on the issue with Rose's father and his plans for S.H.I.E.L.D., and this is where they ended up. On a high crime rate, drug dealing, creep infested block, but Wade said he knew a person who could help, and at this point they didn't really have much of a choice.

"Come on, this way!" Wade pulled Rose forward to help her keep up with him.

"Well not all of us have been gifted with long legs." Rose grumbled.

Wade ignored her comment and stopped in front of a shabby looking apartment complex. It looked abandoned, as there weren't any lights on, and it was completely and utterly silent. Not the best place to be.

"Oh don't tell me we're going in there…" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Fine..I won't tell you that we're going in there" Wade mocked her playfully.

He led her up the cracked, moss covered brick stairs carefully.

"Hold on a second…" Wade whispered and pulled out his pistol aiming it at the glass door.

"DON'T.. WADE" Rose hissed and pulled Wade's arm down. She took a step towards the door

and pushed it open with her foot.

"It wasn't even locked…" Rose shot Wade an annoyed glare.

"Psh..you're no fun when you're tired" Wade pouted.

"Can we just go inside…?" Rose stood rigid.

"AWWW are you scared?!" Wade raised his hands to his cheeks making a shocked expression behind his mask. Rose just gave him a blank tired stare.

"Okay fine" Wade huffed and put his hands on his hips, following Rose into the building.

"Does someone actually live here?" Rose whispered as quietly as she could. She squinted, trying to focus on something. It turns out the building was actually lightly dimmed, just enough for someone to see a few feet ahead of them, not that someone would want to. The place was even more grotesque on the inside than it was the outside. The floor was water-logged and the ceiling and walls were peeling down to the foundation. An empty reception desk was covered in dust and moss, and a metal staircase was stripping of its cheap paint. The only thing that seemed decent and usable was the elevator next to the receptionist desk.

Do we really have to be here?" Rose sounded like she was about to cry.

"It's not that bad, don't be such a rich girl" Wade teased.

"Oh come o-" Rose cut herself off with a squeal. She jumped nearly two feet in the air and wrapped her arms around Wade's back, shivering again.

"Something touched my foot.." Rose's voice quivered.

"HAHA HAHAHAHA HAA..AHAA. HAAA!" Wade doubled over laughing, lifting up Rose with him.

"Nothing touched you, girl. You just got your foot caught on a piece of the torn up carpet..oh but that was great!.." Wade wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"That wasn't funny" Rose grimaced.

"Come on, let's get this over with before you get even more pissy" Wade shoved Rose towards the elevator.

Wade pressed the "up" button and put his hands behind his back while they waited for the doors to open. When the elevator made the "ping" sound, the door opening was a little delayed, but when they did open, it startled the life out of Rose and she whimpered, while gripping Wade's arm and hugged it tight.

" **She so wants us"** Wade smirked.

" _She wants to go home…"_

" **Nah..she's cute when she's tired, and pissed..and"**

"Can you hurry please!?" Rose snapped in between a yawn. She was fidgeting in the elevator, while Wade was on the outside, daydreaming.

"Sheesh.." Wade grumbled and stepped in the elevator beside Rose. He pushed the "5" button, and the doors slowly closed.

He glanced down at Rose who was clutching her bag nervously.

"You know uh.." Wade started then paused.

"Yeah?' Rose looked back up at him.

"Uh..nevermind…" Wade shook his head.

The doors opened once again, and Wade snatched Rose's hand and led her down a surprisingly well lit hallway of apartments.

"Its this one!" Wade blurted and didn't hesitate to bang on one of the doors. He didn't even wait three seconds before pulling out his pistol again shooting the handle off and shoving his way through the door.

"WADE WHAT THE HELL?" Rose gasped in the doorway dumbfounded.

"HEY WEASEL!" Wade shouted and kept barreling through the apartment.

"Why would there be a Weasel here?!" Rose pulled at her hair angrily.

"Not an animal..sort of..here he is." Wade came back out holding a disgruntled, thin man by the collar.

"Uhhhh…" Rose blinked hard.

"Wade, I don't have time for you and your girlfriend right now." Weasel groaned and adjusted his falling glasses.

"Um, hi I'm so sorry about all this." Rose gave the man a half-hearted wave.

"Well..at least one of you is polite." Weasel looked pleasantly surprised.

"Fine..now will you help us." Wade dropped him on the floor.

"I'll help _her_ " Weasel put emphasis on the "her" as he stood up to brush himself off.

"Great! Because she's the one with the problem!" Wade clasped his hands together.

"Alright then" Weasel gave them both a tired smile and went to close the door before realizing there wasn't a knob anymore. He looked around frantically for a moment before his eyes landed on a chair. He scurried over to it and shoved it against the door to force it closed.

"Lets go" He waved to the both of them and led Wade and Rose into what looked like a living room, except it was full of computer monitors and towers. Broken gadgets lay on the floor as well as plenty of other things Rose didn't recognize.

"What is all this?" Rose stepped around the stuff carefully. She eventually took seat at a small cluttered table, setting her bag down on her lap.

"Uh..I don't think you want to know" Weasel scratched the back of his head. Rose nodded in agreement.

"So what do you all need exactly?" Weasel slumped down in a swivel chair in front of one of the computers.

"Rose's dad is in some bad business and wants to clone the Avengers and destroy the world. Or something" Wade blurted. He was laying sprawled on the floor playing with one of the broken gadgets. Rose quickly jumped in to correct Wade

"Uhhh..what he means is...well my dad is in genetic research and he wants to clone the Avengers and the X-Men, so he can make the perfect human with superpowers...and he plans on using regular people as guinea pigs. And I think his ultimate goal might be to sell these people to the military or, more likely to give himself immortality and perfection."

Weasel gave her a blank looked paired with silence.

"We were just hoping maybe you could look up something on him and give us information, information that would never be available to the general public." Rose continued.

"Of course I can, just give me a name and what company he works for" Weasel shrugged.

"Oh..uh is it really that easy?" Rose laughed a little surprised.

"It can be, I won't know until I get into it." Weasel turned to Wade.

"How did you get wrapped up in this?" He spat at Wade.

"Oh ya know the usual, babysitting Fury's niece, taking her on amazing adventures"

"Actually you're staying with me…" Rose corrected him again.

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET TO NICK FURY'S FAMILY MEMBERS!" Weasel shouted at Wade.

"It was his idea..but it paid off" Wade smirked. Rose sighed but couldn't help but smile a little herself.

"Well...at least she's nice" Weasel nodded back at Rose.

"Now what's your dad's name?" He asked again.

"Oh um, Clay Barton. The business he owns is International Bay Finances" Rose said while clutching her bag.

"OH MY GOD THAT GUY!" Weasel snapped and dropped his pen.

'You know him?" Rose looked at him mournfully.

"Well, no not personally, but I hear he's bad business...ehm, no pun intended. I read in the Wall Street Journal that employee turnover rate is really high for him and he constantly fucks over other smaller financial industries, especially foreign ones."

"Yep...that's him" Rose sighed sadly.

"So how did he get into this..cloning business then?" Weasel picked up his pen and continued writing.

"Um..I honestly don't know, I do know he was supposedly interested in genetics and what not sometime back, but I never paid attention because he never brought it up." Rose shrugged.

"Fair enough" Weasel nodded.

"Wade!" Weasel called out while furiously typing on one of his computers. He didn't get a response. Wade was passed out on the floor, snoring softly.

Rose sighed rolling her eyes and sat down on the floor on her knees next to Wade. She leaned over Wade, shoving his shoulder.

"Wake up." Rose whispered. Wade let out a loud snort and raised up. The first thing he laid his eyes on was Rose's cleavage.

"Ahh..these" Wade sighed and buried his face deep in Rose's chest.

"If you need anything else I have a list of his previous clients and some other stuff, I don't know how much help it could be though" Rose turned carefully to reach into her bag and pulled out a stack of paper. She leaned forward to hand Weasel the stack of paper, but didn't get too far because Wade was clinging to her still. Weasel met her halfway and took the sack of papers from her, setting them down on his desk.

"Thanks" He yawned.

"Wade..can we go home?" Rose squirmed pushing him off of her. Wade was humming lightly doing everything in his power to keep his face glued to her breasts.

"Uh-huh..so soft" He mumbled into her skin.

"Uh..about how long will this take?" Rose remembered to ask.

"About a week, two at most but that's rare. But since he's a pretty important guy it's possible it could take a bit. Just be patient." Weasel flipped through the paperwork Rose handed him.

"Makes sense" Rose smiled. She pushed Wade off of her so she could stand up.

"AWWWW!" Wade pouted as his head hit the floor.

"Can we please go home now?!" Rose stretched.

"Yeah yeah fine.." Wade grumbled and stood to his feet, holding his back as he went to the door. Rose wrapped her arms around Wade's waist and clung to him sleepily. While Wade was pulling the chair away from the door, Weasel came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Wade.." He whispered.

"Huh…" Wade mumbled.

"Treat her well okay, she really likes you." Weasel advised him.

"I'm trying" Wade rested a hand on Rose's head.

"Good, I'll give you a call when I get something." Weasel gave them both a wave before shutting the door quietly.

* * *

Rose was quiet the whole way home, she just listened to Wade chatter about how him and Weasel met ages ago and a bunch of other stuff she might not remember by morning. When they did get home, Wade unlocked the door for her, the right way, with Rose's key, and let her in first. Rose stumbled to her bedroom blindly and flopped down on her bed sighing into the fabric. After a minute or two, she fumbled around the room for her pajamas. She struggled to put them on, and remembered Wade was out in the living room. She drug herself to the couch he parked himself on. She gazed at him through tired eyes, watching him take off his utility belt, and setting his Katana's down on the coffee table.

"Wade.." Rose called his name, her voice cracked a little.

"Aren't you in bed yet?" Wade stood to meet her, he put his hands on Rose's shoulders, helping her keep balanced.

Without a word, Rose took one of his hands off her shoulders and gave it a pull, dragging him down the hall with her, to her bedroom.

" **What is she doing?'**

" _You're kidding right…"_

Rose let go of Wade, leaving him standing in the middle of the room while she crawled into bed.

"I don't want to sleep alone.." Rose whimpered.

" **OH HELL YES!"**

Wade didn't hesitate to shuffle in the bed next to Rose who's eyes were already closed.

"Take the spandex off" Rose mumbled with her eyes still closed.

" **Shes..bossy when she's tired"** Wade smiled gleefully.

" _Just do it"_

Wade hesitated for a moment, then unzipped his suit, throwing it on the floor. He was left lying on his back, only in his briefs.

" **Why am I so nervous?"** He asked himself, for once in his life, the voice in his head didn't reply.

Rose turned on her side to Wade and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. She gave him a little kiss on the neck before burying her head back into him.

"Today was weird" She whispered tiredly.

"Pretty normal for me though." Wade joked and put his hand on Rose's back, pulling her into him.

"Besides there being a dead body on the floor, my dad planning some sort of ultimate destruction, and wandering around a terrible part of town, it was fun." Rose giggled.

"Let's do it again sometime." Wade laid his head on hers.

"Sounds like a plan." Rose yawned and pushed herself up to meet Wade's eyes. He jumped a little when he caught sight of her, but didn't take more than a second to pull her into a gentle kiss.

"You should get some sleep" Wade reminded her between breathes.

"Yeah.." Rose agreed before giving him one last peck on the lower lip.

"Goodnight Wade" Rose breathed.

"Goodnight, love" Wade smirked and kissed her on the forehead. He laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

" **I still can't believe this is real"**

" _You'll get used to it again."_

* * *

Ok guys, this chapter was obviously mellow but fairly long. I want to thank you all so much for the support and the reviews you guys give me. I can't tell you how much it all means to me! 3

I hope you all had a great weekend and I will see you next chapter :)


	16. Forwarding

Rose sat at her computer, tapping her desk impatiently. It was only Tuesday and she was ready for her week to be over. The whole situation with Jake and her dad had her on edge. People were a little concerned about Jake's absence, but someone called in Monday afternoon saying "Jake quit the program" and that was that.

Rose was terribly tempted to ask her Uncle if he was suspicious of anything about her dad lately, but she also didn't want to blow things out of proportion. So she was just kind of stuck pretending nothing was wrong.

Just as she decided to stop procrastinating to get back to work, Wade quietly slipped through her office door and flopped down on Rose's desk.

"So Fury finally fixed the place up." He commented, kicking his red boots on the desk.

"Yeah finally" Rose agreed.

"What's the matter with you?" Wade pouted, sitting up.

"Nothing...I'm just kind of ancy I guess" Rose stretched her arms out to hold Wade's hands.

"Hey I'm sure it will be fine! We just gotta keep everyone else out of our business until we're absolutely sure!" Wade perked up.

" _Yeah...like we're good at that."_

" **Shut the hell up.."**

"Yeah I guess" Rose gave Wade a glancle.

"Hey" Peter poked his head in the room. Rose jumped a little and yanked her hand away from Wade's .

"It's just me" Peter widened his eyes.

"PETERR" Wade shouted and spun off the table, landing on the floor.

"What are you guys doing?" Peter returned Wade's greeting with a nod.

"Uh...just talking" Rose mumbled nervously. If there was anyone on the outside they could trust on this matter, it would be Peter, but she wasn't too sure.

"Nothing important really" Wade chimed in. He went over to Peter, wrapping his arms around the

smaller man's shoulders and leaned his weight on him.

"I need to talk to Rose for a moment alone Wade." Peter sighed and changed his posture to support Wade's weight. The guy was like a giant lap dog that didn't know when to quit.

"Can I watch?" Wade blurted before Rose even had a moment to respond.

"WOW..get out!" Peter pulled Wade's arms from off of him and shoved him outside of Rose's office, leaving him out in the lobby looking stunned.

"Um, what's the deal Peter?" Rose looked up at him quizzically.

"Rose, I've known Wade for a long time and...well I guess I should just cut to the chase, did he have something to do with Jake's..disappearance?

Rose blinked, looking at Peter blankly. Inwardly she was panicking, she wasn't sure what to do.

"I..I don't.."

"You don't have to lie Rose, I'm not going to say anything." Peter shrugged.

"Then why are you asking me and not Wade?" Rose squinted her eyes.

"Because I know he will tell me the truth, but I want the whole truth." Peter laughed a little.

"Well, then...yeah he did, but he wasn't wrong to do it." Rose stuttered over the last part of the sentence. She never thought she would be backing up someone for murder.

"What happened?" Peter pressed.

"I don't want to talk about it" Rose snapped and buried her head in the computer screen.

Peter fell silent for a moment.

"Fair enough I guess." He nodded.

"Wade will tell you the details, he's not a liar" Rose muttered.

"I'll see you later, Rose" Peter gave her a tired smile, and left her alone. Rose sat in her silent office, listening to the bustling conversation in the lobby. Not soon after Peter left, Rose heard him and Wade shouting over everyone else. After their screaming match carried onto another part of the building. Rose dropped her head down on her desk. She sniffled and wiped her teary eyes. Jake was far from being any of her troubles anymore, and she definitely didn't miss him, but she couldn't erase the fact that he was just dead on her floor yesterday. That's not an everyday thing for her.

"Uh...I think Nick wants you in his office next door." Another voice spoke up.

"God doesn't anybody knock anymore?!" Rose snapped pulling her hands away from her eyes to see a confused, somewhat offended looking Thor holding the door ajar.

"Uh..sorry about that." Rose gave him an embarrassed look.

"That's alright..what's going on between Wade and Peter?" Thor asked.

"You don't want to know, the usual I guess." Rose shrugged.

"It's not good..might want to stay out of it" Thor suggested shaking his head.

"Yeah" Rose agreed and pulled her bag over her shoulder, Thor held the door open for Rose as she scurried out of the room.

"What does Nick want me for?" She asked.

"I don't know he wanted to see all of us I think." Thor looked down at her.

"Oh god." Rose groaned and pulled her Uncle's office door open.

"Oh _god_ " Rose repeated herself when she saw Nick's office was packed with everyone. Steve, Bruce, Tony, Natasha, Clint, and Nick were all in there, assembled around Nick's desk.

"Whats happening…" Rose spoke cautiously. She would have given anything to be behind Thor's giant form now, so she could just quietly slip away.

"We aren't quite sure actually." Natasha was the first to speak up.

"Someone got into the employee files last night, specifically these guys and the X-Men." Nick said and pointed around the room to everyone.

"They didn't take anything but that doesn't mean they actually didn't get anything." Nick continued.

"Well..do you have any idea who it might have been?" Rose swallowed.

"Not at the moment, but we're working on it" Tony mumbled, he was glued to his tablet scrolling through something.

"I just wanted to warn you guys to watch your backs for the time being, we don't know who is up to this or what's going on, so just keep yourselves under the radar for the next week or two, that should give me and Tony enough time to search employee files and recheck everyone."

"You think someone here did it?" Rose blinked. She had an idea of who it was for sure.

"Since they didn't actually break into the place they had to have had a key or know someone who does." Nick replied.

"Well this sucks." Bruce commented.

"We'll find out what's going on." Nick assured him.

"Now I want you guys to assume a normal work day, go home, and lay low until Tony and I get something, I'll contact you all right away when we have a clue." Nick looked them all in the eye.

"Okay" Everyone replied in unison, leaving Nick's office one by one. Rose was about to go when she thought of something.

"Wait, why did you need me in here? Did you want me to tell Wade or something?"

"No actually, but there is something else, close the door and sit down Rose." Nick pointed to the chair in front of his desk. Rose obeyed and hurriedly closed the door and plopped down in the seat in front of Nick.

"Uh...when the employee records were getting cleaned up, someone brought it to my attention,

that your file was found taken out too." Nick spoke slowly.

"Wait why mine!? I shouldn't even have anything!" Rose scoffed.

"Well even though you're a temp, you do have an employee file, but it's obviously, well short, besides your general information. Name, age race, background. Things like that." Nick explained.

"Well..why would someone need that? They might as well just look me up on Facebook." Rose laughed nervously.

"I would say it's because of Wade, but all of his files were left untouched. And you two aren't really close so I doubt any of his enemies will be using you as a bribe for him."

Rose almost sputtered out at Nick's comment. At least he was still oblivious to some of the truth.

"So then what is it?" Rose urged Nick to continue.

"Rose…..Listen to me. I think you need to have a talk with your father." Nick lowered his voice.

"Well that's not going to happen any time soon! Just tell me what's going on Nick!" Rose pleaded.

Nick sighed and stood up from his desk. He repositioned himself in the empty chair next to Rose.

"I guess it's best someone else tell you then, it's not like your father would be honest with you anyways." Nick shook his head.

"Just tell me whats happening." Rose pressed on.

"I really wish I could, but I don't know the full story, so I'm going to send you to someone who does." Nick replied. He swiped a pen from his desk along with a paper and scribbled something down on it.

"I want you to go to this address, and speak to this man as soon as possible." Nick spoke assertively and gave the paper to Rose.

Rose held the paper up to her face to read what her uncle wrote down.

"You want me to talk to Professor X? What does he know?" Rose frowned. She'd never seen the man before in her life, let alone go to the X-Mansion.

"Don't think on it too hard before you get there, please." Nick sat back down at his desk.

"You can go home if you want, but don't over think anything until you can get there." Nick reminded her.

"No...I think I'll stay...I need a distraction." As if Wade wasn't enough of a distraction for her at home.

"No problems from Deadpool right?" Nick asked sternly.

"Not that I can think of" Rose smiled slightly.

"Good then." Nick returned the smile. He actually smiled.

"If I don't see you after work, I'll see you..whenever you give us that call then I guess" Rose stuffed the paper in her pocket. She let herself out of her uncle's office with shaking hands, and with her brain already over thinking.

* * *

"Can I go with you PLEASEEE!?" Wade bounced up and down on Rose's bed.

"Why do you want to go so bad with me?" Rose laughed lightly.

"Well because...well...uh…" Wade stammered.

"You don't even know do you?" Rose gave him a playful look.

"I do...I just...I just want to mess with Wolverine."

"There it is.." Rose sighed as she stuffed the last bit of folded laundry in her drawer.

"And I want to know what jackass is after you" Wade added in.

"First of all, I don't think anyone is after me, second, I don't think this is about whoever went through everyone's crap. If that was the case, Nick would send us all to the X-Mansion."

"IT WOULD BE LIKE ONE BIG FAMILY REUNION!" Wade shouted falling back on the bed.

"Well, you aren't wrong." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Please let me go with you…" Wade resorted back to pleading.

"Fine..but if Logan shanks you that's on you." Rose flopped down on the bed next to Wade.

"You know you don't have to act like you aren't worried or whatever." Wade wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and pulled her into him.

"I know, but it helps to pretend sometimes." She mumbled into his shoulder, her words were shaky.

"Tell me what you think is going to happen." Wade whispered to Rose, he was doing his best to ease her mind

"I...I honestly have no idea..I can't" Rose shuddered.

"I know this sounds weird and probably not very convincing coming from me but, everything will be fine." Wade told her softly and kissed her forehead.

"I know..it's just scary." Rose sniffed.

Wade lowered himself so his eyes met Rose's. Rose lifted her dark brown eyes to meet Wade's soft blue ones.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you okay?"

"I know" Rose giggled. She turned over to turn off her lamp and snuggled back up to Wade.

"What were you and Peter yelling about anyways?"

"It was over the Jake thing...we solved it though." Wade spoke hurriedly.

"You guys were fighting on the roof weren't you?" Rose asked flatly.

"...Yeah" Wade admitted.

"Goodnight Wade" Rose sighed heavily.

"Hey! He started it!" Wade pouted.

"Goodnight…" Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Wade fell limp and stared at the ceiling.

"Now that's not fair and you know it." He grumbled.

* * *

Something exciting is happening! Sorry there wasn't much Wade and Rose contact, there will be more in the next chapter I promise! I hope you all had a great weekend and I will post again real soon c: Cya!


	17. Taste of Reality

"You know you could have eaten those back at home, Wade" Rose side eyed him. Wade was currently strolling along next to Rose without a care in the world, stuffing his face with pancakes he brought in a plastic bag. Thankfully he didn't bother putting syrup in the bag too.

"Yeah, but I would just be helping you stall." Wade spoke with his mouth full.

"You couldn't just help me out this once?" Rose whined and crossed her arms, shivering. It was around 9 am, but it was oddly cold out for a summer morning, the sky was overcast with dreary clouds and the intent of rain in the near future. She kinda wished she would have waited to go to the X Mansion, but if she waited any longer Nick would have pestered her about it until he drug her there himself. At least she had Wade with her.

"Well I COULD..but then we would just have to do this later. You know I never really took you as the procrastinator type." Wade teased and gave Rose a playful shove.

"It's just this once" Rose grumbled as she gained her footing back from Wade's shove.

"OH LOOK THERE IT IS!" Wade clapped his hands rapidly. Wade thrusted the now empty plastic bag in Rose's hands and took off running towards the gates of the X Mansion.

"Oh no" Rose ran a hand across her face. She looked around at the scenery. The landscape was very green and well kept the closer they got to the mansion. The grass was freshly cut and the sidewalks were pristine. It looked nothing like most of New York. Rose sighed. Besides, the landscape at SHIELD, Rose hadn't seen a place this nice since she was back in California, which gave her fairly bitter memories.

"You comin!?" Wade yelled at Rose. Her attention snapped back to him and she gave him a

dazed look. He was already on the other side of the gates.

"Did you just climb over that?" Rose stuttered. She only looked away for a second.

"Yep! Pretty impressive huh?!" Wade beamed proudly.

"Now it's your turn!" Wade waved his hands towards himself hurriedly, beckoning Rose.

"Y-You can't expect me to jump over that…" Rose stammered, approaching the massive gates.

"I do! You can't live in New York and not know how to scale at least some things. Now come on." Wade held his hands out.

Rose looked around worriedly, looking for any other way to get in. There wasn't a call box, which must have meant this wasn't the main entrance.

"Is there another way in?" Rose asked in a begging tone.

"Not that you know of. Now come on! I'll catch you! You don't have to worry about your pretty little rich girl shoes getting dirty." Wade joked.

Rose shot Wade a cold glare briefly before crossing her arms again.

"I was just joking geeze..now come on. Now grab onto those poles on the gate. I'll catch you, I promise." Wade egged her on gently.

Rose heard the sincerity in his voice and sighed.

"Fine" She muttered and grabbed hold of two of the poles on the gate. Thankfully they weren't slippery, making it so much easier for her to hold on to. Wade stepped forward and helped Rose lift her feet. When she was stabilized he pushed her up, forcing her just over the sharp edges of the top of the gates. There was about a second where Rose was falling in the air, but before she knew it she felt herself plummeting in Wade's muscular arms, without him so much as stumbling. As soon as she fell into him, Rose wrapped her arms around Wade's neck, shivering.

Wade held his head against hers for a moment, silently.

"You know there's another kind of pole you can climb" Wade whispered in Rose's ear with a smile forming on his face.

"OKAY..you know what!" Rose sighed heavily and twisted out of Wade's hold, getting herself back on the ground.

"Finnne...its this way." Wade rolled his eyes behind his mask and turned towards the clear path into the garden leading towards the mansion. Rose followed close behind him, muttering something inaudible.

"Why have you been so sensitive lately? That's not like you" Wade finally busted the question he'd been holding to for several days now.

"Because there's so much going on." Rose answered back flatly, not wanting to talk about everything going on. She kept her eyes eagerly focused on the approaching garden.

"I know I'm probably not much help, but you can always tell me what's on your mind. That's what friends do." Wade placed his hands on his hips and continued onto the walkway.

"Yeah.." Rose replied softly. She continued to gaze around her. There were quite a few statues of people she didn't recognize placed carefully on the grass. Well cut shrubs and tall bushes lined either side of the edges of the pathway Rose and Wade walked. Despite them being widely spaced, the plants made Rose feel like she was in a domed greenhouse. It made her feel peaceful, if only for a moment.

"Come on, this way." Wade fell back and grabbed onto Rose's hand helping her pick up her pace.

"We can go through there" Wade pointed at a door connected to the mansion. It was a large glass door that led straight to the middle of an expanded hallway.

"Wait Wade.."

"No time to wait!" Wade snapped back excitedly and gripped the doorknob. He didn't even open it two inches when someone pushed it back closed, slamming the door in their faces. Rose and Wade looked up, their faces meeting with a snarl.

"WOLVIEE!" Wade thrusted his arms in the air excitedly. He was absolutely thrilled to see the disgruntled man on the other side of the glass. The same thing could not be said about Wolverine. He glared at Wade with an unforgiving fury that made Rose shudder and slip behind Wade.

"Why the hell are you here?' Wolverine huffed from behind the glass.

"I can't hear ya Logan! Maybe if you open the door..it might make things a bit easier." Wade

tapped a finger on the glass.

Just answer the question." Wolverine grumbled.

"She's here to see Xavier. Nick Fury sent her." Wade yanked Rose from behind him and pressed her to the glass. Rose let out a pathetic whine and stared up at Wolverine with fearful eyes. He was only a good 3 inches taller than her at best, but he was still as terrifying as everyone said. And he didn't seem like the kind of guy to take shit from Wade. The Avengers might as well be considered Wade's best friends compared to Wolverine.

Without a word, Rose fished for the crumpled piece of paper Nick wrote the address to the mansion on in her jacket pocket and held it against the glass. Wolverine looked it over for a moment, then glowered back at Wade before slowly opening the door.

"OH WOLVIE IT'S BEEN AGES!" Wade didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the shorter guy and hug him tightly.

"I'll give you a half a second to let go of me." Wolverine hissed and held up his hand, ready to extend his claws.

Wade scrambled away from him and put his hand up to his heart, as if he took offense to Wolverine's words.

" _Logan_...not in front of the ladies." Wade whispered in a shocked voice and held his hand out to Rose who has positioned herself next to him awkwardly.

"Are you willingly putting up with him?' Wolverine turned to Rose giving her a questioning look.

"Uh….uh-huh…" Rose nodded clumsily.

"Oh my god.." Wolverine grouched under his breath.

"Come on with me, I'll take you to the Professor." Wolverine stomped down the hall.

"You can come too Wade." He offered with an inviting tone.

"OH goodie!" Wade jumped up gleefully and pushed Rose ahead of him.

"Let's do what he says before he gets even more angry at us." Wade whispered to Rose.

"What do you mean _us_ " Rose muttered back while stumbling over her feet.

The halls were just as beautiful as the outside of the mansion. They opened to quite a few corridors that had doors attached to them that were mostly opened, leading into even larger rooms.

Wolverine abruptly halted in his tracks when they reached a bottom of a staircase. Wade stopped short behind him as well. Rose wasn't as graceful as the two and tripped back a little falling into Wade. She clamped her hands around his waist as she stood herself back up, holding her head down in embarrassment.

" **She so digs us."** Wade smirked down at her.

" _Nows not the time man.."_

"Go up the stairs and it's the last door down the hall to the right." Wolverine commanded resting his arm on the edge of the banister.

"You aren't going with me?" Rose switched her glance between Wade and Wolverine, her eyes begging for at least one of them to not leave her alone.

"No" Wolverine answered flatly.

"I'm pretty sure if I set foot on those stairs this guy is going to behead me. And Nick would too." The whites of Wade's mask widened with his eyes.

Rose didn't need much more of a hint. She knew if word got back that Wade was as deep in her business as she was someone would eventually become suspicious.

Rose sighed loudly on purpose and climbed up the stairs, still clutching the piece of paper Nick gave her. Her steps echoed through the building until she reached the carpeted floor. She turned to her right just as Wolverine told her and disappeared from sight.

"Why is she hanging out with you? You holding her hostage?" Wolverine finally asked Wade.

"Why does everyone think that!?" Wade snapped defensively.

"I'm pretty sure that girl has better things to do than-"

"So by _do_ … do you mean like" Wade interrupted.

"Just...stop. Seriously why is she here?" Wolverine rubbed his temples annoyed.

"If I knew I probably would have already told you, but I swear I don't. As far as I know it has nothing to do with me." Wade answered matter-of-factly.

"Just wait for her here." Wolverine grunted and slunk back down the hall, leaving Wade alone.

" **I'm gunna follow him."**

" _And he's going to try to murder you"_

" **Yeah so-"** Wade was cut off by his phone ringing. He quickly fished it out of his pocket, holding it up to his ear.

"What" He spoke to the person on the other line.

"Hey it's me, I got some dirt on Rose's dad. Like a lot. Neither of you are going to like it...you should get back here as soon as you can." Weasel answered.

"Just tell me now" Wade ordered, crossing his arms.

"Wade this is something that needs to be talked about in person... Just come by soon." Weasel

repeated himself.

"Alright fine." Wade agreed and hung up. He sighed impatiently. He COULD listen to Wolverine, but he won't. So he sped up the stairs and followed Wolverine's directions to Xavier's office. Unfortunately for him the door was shut, but there was no silence. He could hear Rose's voice somewhat raised and shaky. He couldn't make out any words but he definitely heard when Rose started to sob. Wade perked up instantly at Rose's cries and didn't hesitate flinging open the door and barreling in with his katana's drawn.

"What the hell is going on?!" Wade shouted.

"Deadpool…" Professor Xavier started calmly.

Rose jumped up out of the chair across from Xavier's desk and sniffled, looking at Wade wildly. Her eyes welling up with tears.

"What happened? What did he say!?' Wade pressed her for an answer.

"I...I don't" Rose spluttered and fidgeted in her spot.

"I need to go…" Rose choked and sprinted past Wade. Wade dropped his weapons, trying to catch onto Rose, but she slipped away from him and out the door. Wade stepped back, confused on if he should follow her, but then he remembered. He turned his attention back to Xavier.

"What did you say to her." He demanded.

"Nothing she won't tell you soon enough. She'll be fine." Xavier assured Wade from his chair and turned it to face the window behind him.

"You should go get her." Xavier suggested after some silence.

Wade blinked at him and nodded silently. He swept up his katanas and ran out of the office and back to the top of the stairs.

"Rose!" He whispered loudly, his voice echoed. Wade peered down the stairs and saw Rose huddled at the bottom of them, her hair fell forward covering her face. Wade didn't need to see Rose's face though to know she was still horribly upset.

Wade crept down the stairs quietly. He carefully set himself down next to Rose and instantly put his arm around Rose pulling her into him, laying her head against his chest.

"What happened?' Wade asked gently.

"..Can we just leave. Please?" Rose answered in a shaky voice. She brushed her dark hair away from her face and buried her head in Wade's chest.

Wade planted a small kiss on Rose's head and helped her stand up. H Rose wrapped her arms around Wade's waist as they went back down the hallway. There was no one else around right now, but she didn't care who saw or who said what anyways, it all didn't matter to her anymore. She just needed to be close to Wade.

Wade guided her back to the glass door and opened it for her. Rose stepped back outside, looking up to the sky. It was finally raining and it kind of relieved her, making her feel slightly more relaxed. She had been craving a change in the weather.

"Let's go home." Wade put an arm around Rose's shoulder. He wasn't sure on what to do besides take her home. She'd become more short and withdrawn over the past few days, but this was the worst he'd seen her. Despite her becoming silent and introverted, Wade still wanted to be there when Rose needed him, which was now.

Rose sighed and nodded. She just wanted silence, but she knew she couldn't be quiet forever. The words the professor spoke ran like a wheel in Rose's brain over and over, causing her stomach to churn. Although she wasn't looking forward to it, Rose had to come clean and tell Wade what Xavier told her. It was only fair to him.

* * *

Hey guys so sorry for the delay on the chapter! I had a lot going on last weekend so I couldn't get around to it. But I hope this chapter is fine. Let me know in the reviews. I hope you all have a good week and I will be back working on a new chapter this weekend!


	18. Update

Hey guys. I'm so SO sorry for making you wait, especially at such a high point in the story. Personal things in life happened, first terrible, then good, then amazing, and I just haven't found myself enough time to continue the fic. But I plan to change that and dedicate some time to this fic, because I love it just as much as you all do.

I'm currently on spring break so I hope to get out a few chapters before I have to go back to my classes. So stay tuned! 3


	19. Family Secrets

"Well Rose it's not really that uncommon" Wade scratched the back of his head.

"It's not about how common or uncommon it is..it's about the lies Wade…" Rose muttered softly, cradling her head in her hands. She felt a pulsing stress headache coming on.

She was still recovering from what Professor Xavier told her earlier the day before, and she didn't see an end in sight. Her entire relationship with her father was based on lies. His relationship to her mother was based on lies, but not the kind of lies she expected.

"You can't blame your mom for this Rose, she's also a victim here.." Wade fell down on the couch next to her. He lay his guns on the table, trying to align them perfectly while he waited on Rose to answer.

"I don't blame her for anything. I never really even blame her for leaving. I just...I can't believe she's a mutant." Rose was having a hard time getting the words out of her head and mouth.

"Did the professor elaborate on anything else, like her powers or anything?" Wade turned towards her.

"...no. And I didn't ask." Rose leaned back and sunk into the couch, trying to relieve the pain in her head.

"You don't want to know?" Wade quirked an eyebrow behind his mask.

 _"I can't believe we're having a real decent conversation with her…"_

 **"Don't even start...not now.."**

"It's not that...I just want to know one thing. Why she left me behind." Rose choked as her voice grew softer.

"She left when I was almost twelve, and I remember our relationship being perfect. Most girls that age can't stand their mothers. But she was always there. Whenever I won an award at school or for an art project, for birthdays, holidays. Even though she worked nearly as much as my father she was always there, especially when it really mattered." Rose furrowed her eyebrows as she thought back on her youth.

"I can never recall a fight my parents had even once. Either I was lucky enough to block it from my memory or they kept it very quiet. You'd think people of their status would have people snooping on them 24/7 and something would be bound to slip…but it never did. Not about them together at least. My father had a lot of unkind words about him, but it was mostly from employees that worked underneath him." Rose continued.

"Do you remember the day she left?" Wade asked softly. He turned away from Rose. He saw the pain in her eyes from the bitter memories, but he had to know. Maybe it would help them on their endeavor and maybe Rose would feel better if she talked about it.

"It was a late Sunday night. We spent the day together, shopping, a movie, lunch. You know the usual mother daughter things. She came in my room to check on me after I went to bed. It was a little before 11, and my dad was at work..of course. She said she just wanted to check on me..said she had a good day and how much she loved me, and how she was proud of me. She told me to never let dad talk me out of a career in art and that she knew I'd never stray from what I truly wanted, no matter what I had to do to get it. I was listening but didn't think too much of it, you know how parents ramble on about their kids sometimes, especially moms" Rose laughed as she spoke.

"And she left my room and I guess that's when she left altogether. My dad didn't make a fuss about it after he got home, and I didn't look for her until morning since I didn't hear her leave. I went looking for her and my dad told me she left a note, and that she was gone. I didn't believe him but after her not showing up after a week I just gave up. I read the note over and over again to see if she left any hidden messages or hints as to where she was going and why, but I didn't notice anything unusual. I tried to tell the police but they said she left willingly so there wasn't any use in filling a missing person's report. The letter she wrote didn't have any indications on her being unstable or wanting to harm herself or anyone else either, so she wasn't a threat. And that was it." Rose shrugged. Her vision was growing blurry and she wiped her burning eyes in a hurry.

"I'm sorry.." Wade pulled her into a tight embrace. He wasn't good at emotions and he wasn't good at comforting people, but he really wanted to try, for Rose's sake.

"I've never told anyone else about it, except Peter." Rose sniffled and buried her head into Wade's chest.

"Hmm...He's a good person to talk to" Wade mentioned and gave her a small kiss on her head.

"I should probably tell Nick. He deserves to know.. He's family after all. And I think him and mom were close."

"You gunna call him?" Wade tilted her chin up so she could meet his eyes.

"No..I'm going to tell him in person..Tomorrow at work" Rose nodded and gave Wade a determined look.

* * *

"Can't say I'm completely surprised." Nick raised his eyebrows. He had his hands folded with his arms on his desk and his steely glare focused on his niece.

"I heard through the grapevine that she was a mutant..but I didn't want to press it. And I didn't want to risk it getting publicized by mentioning it or asking it. Your mom was a happy woman, she liked being normal..she liked having a family, friends, a job.

"Then why would she just leave?" Rose's lip quivered. She had to know.

"Well...you're father wasn't aware she was a mutant. Not at first. But somehow someone let it slip, and he began to question her. She didn't want to risk him getting a definite answer, she knew it would affect you, so she left before he could find out. It would have ruined you, her, everything."

"But how? There's mutants everywhere, I do-"

"You do realize that makes you half mutant right?" Nick cut her off and narrowed his eyes.

Rose's eyes darted around the room and her heart sank into her stomach. She never really thought about it. She was more concerned with her home life and why her mom left rather than herself.

"I..guess.." Rose shrugged.

"Well.. then there's two things." Nick continued "Mutants don't tend to be treated well. With the immense social status your parents had, it would have caused a media outraged, you would have all been torn apart by force, rather than your mom leaving on her own. Your father probably would have been fine, but you and your mother could have been used for experiments… I'm sure you know the type."

"I have an idea…" Rose spoke slowly, keeping her eyes focused on the window behind her.

"And the second thing, that means whoever broke into the employee files took yours on purpose. So I need to ask you a question, and I need to you to think carefully Rose. Not just here but I need you to keep thinking about this. Have you ever noticed anything strange about yourself.? Heightened senses, or you didn't get the typical bruises and bumps as a child, recurring dejavu, anything?' Nick lowered his voice to a whisper.

"You don't have to answer me now. I prefer you don't because I need you to focus on this. If you remember anything that seems odd, even if it's crazy or insignificant, then you might have inherited some of your mother's powers, or you could have possibly have a mixture of hers or anyone else on her side of the family." Nick explained and leaned back in his chair.

"What powers did she have?" Rose looked up at him curiously.

"Honestly, I don't know. If there's anyone left on her side of the family, her mother, a brother, they'd know."

"She mentioned she had a sister before, but she never elaborated. She said they were never close" Rose narrowed her eyes. She wasn't sure her mom even mentioned her sister's name.

"You're going to have to help me research then. There's a chance she has a file at S.H.I.E.L.D, so I'll look here, and you take to the internet, But ONLY search here, after work on MY computer. It's protected, and I don't want someone monitoring your searches or anything." Nick scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"The code to my office lock. Don't let it leave your work desk." He commanded.

Rose leaned over to grab it from him.

"And come back after your shift is over so I can program your fingerprint into the digital lock"

"Okay…" Rose agreed as she carefully read the PIN number written on the paper Nick handed her. She felt another headache coming on. This was all so much to take in .but she couldn't let herself get overwhelmed. Not now/

"Thanks Nick" She gave him a small smile and stood up from her chair with a sigh, ready to get back to her office.

"Oh Rose.." Nick started. Rose whipped her head and looked back at her uncle with raised eyebrows.

"Are you excited for this evening?" He mimicked her facial expression, followed by a smile.

Rose couldn't help but flash him a grin back.

"I'm kind of shocked I'm getting an award..I don't even like the program really." Rose snickered.

"Well...it's about more than that." Nick's smiled widened.

"Is there a surprise?!" Rose snapped her eyes opened wide.

"Don't ruin it, get back to work." Nick shooed her away and turned away from her in his chair.

"Ugh!" Rose scoffed and gave him a playful eye roll, opening the door and slamming it behind her. She wasn't one for surprises. Especially at major events.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter didn't have much Rose and Wade together. I want the next chapter or two to be more about her and her past :) and the next one is going to be really fun I promise. XOXO


End file.
